


Sing My Song

by goshinote



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Also Inuyasha owns a bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Singing!Inuyasha, Singing!Kagome, based on a tiktok, becuase why not, inuyasha is nicer than usual in this one lol, yeah they both sing in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goshinote/pseuds/goshinote
Summary: Based on a TikTok! When Kagome hears someone sing a song that hurts too much for her to perform, her opinion on the song (and maybe on love) just might change.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 31
Kudos: 56





	1. Duet Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a TikTok Duet I saw between Hayley Williams and someone who covered her song “The Only Exception,” which is one that Hayley doesn’t sing anymore because the man she wrote it about ruined it for her :( 
> 
> It’s a sad situation, BUT the TikTok Duet gives some hope. You can find a link to it on my tumblr if you want to watch it! 
> 
> I took some liberties with this story; there’s only one TikTok (so far!) with Hayley Williams (but I’m rooting for her and the girl who Duetted her to get married, just saying) but in this story, there are quite a few.
> 
> But the vibe is the same :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Inuyasha or its characters. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi.

****

**Sing My Song**

Kagome frowned at the set list her manager handed her.

“What did I say about this song?” she asked, giving the paper right back as she continued brushing her hair. “It’s getting really annoying when you try to sneak it in the middle of a concert.”   


Sango rolled her eyes. “Oh, come on, Kagome. How long are you going to avoid singing that song?”   


“Um, forever?” Kagome replied. “You know it’s...it’s too hard.”

Sango’s eyes softened. “I know, but you get requests for it all the time. You can’t just try it once?”   


Kagome shook her head adamantly. “I’ll sing anything else. Just not that.”

Sango sighed and went about making the change to the set list. Kagome turned back to look in the mirror of her trailer, brushing the rest of her hair before putting on a little mascara.

When she was ready, she put on a pair of Converse and walked out to wait for when it was time to go onstage.

Kagome loved performing.

She’d been on the indie music scene for the last five years, her style ranging from rock to alternative, and she’d accrued a good-sized following. 

She loved performing, and she knew she’d never grow tired of it.

Except for that one song.

It had been over a year since the...incident, but she wasn’t over it enough to be able to sing the song without feeling the pain crash over her all over again.

_ It doesn’t matter,  _ she reminded herself as she was given a mic.  _ I have lots of other songs...one little love song barely makes a dent. _

As she walked onto the stage, she smiled at the crowd, ignoring the usual pang in her heart.

_ Yeah, it’s just the love song of my career… _

o.O.o

A week later, Kagome was at the home she and Sango, her manager and best friend, shared. 

She had a week off from performing, so she was taking it easy. 

Sango was looking at something on her laptop when Kagome came out into the living room with some freshly-popped popcorn, ready for the movie they were going to watch.

Sango gasped from where she was sitting on the couch.

“Oh, my…”   


Kagome glanced at her as she sat down on the opposite side of the couch. Sango looked up at her with wide eyes.

“There’s this guy online,” she explained, “and he’s going viral for...this…”

She unplugged her earbuds and turned the volume up, encouraging Kagome to listen.

Sango didn’t show her the laptop screen; she just started playing the video over so Kagome could hear.

She heard a guitar start before a low, smooth male voice began singing.

Kagome’s eyes drifted closed as a familiar tune rang out, and she tried to place it. The feeling it gave her...it felt like something she recognized, but she wasn’t sure…

Until he started singing the actual words.

_ “Your soul grips onto mine, _

_ It’s the beauty of something I can’t quite see, _

_ But somehow managed to find. _

_ It takes my breath from me. _

_ Run away with me into the night, _

_ Try to see me in the dark, _

_ But I see your heart and soul,  _

_ You’re my light. _

_ You make me whole. _

_ You’re in my bones. _

_ You’re in my soul.” _

Kagome’s eyes opened wide. She looked at Sango to demand an explanation, but before she could, Sango took her hand.

“Just listen to the rest,” Sango said gently as she set the laptop on the coffee table so they could both watch.

Still frowning, Kagome turned and watched the singer.

It was a silver-haired man whose long locks were practically spilling around the guitar he was playing as he sang Kagome’s song. 

His eyes were closed as he sang, and for the first time in a long time, Kagome felt the passion she remembered having when she first wrote and performed the song.

Her eyes widened as she watched him, enraptured, and when the video cut off and started over, her gaze snapped up to Sango.

“Is that it?” she asked. “There’s no more?”   


Sango shook her head. “It’s from TikTok. The videos can only be up to one-minute,” she explained.    


“Does he have more videos?” Kagome asked.

Sango shook her head again. “Nope, this is his first and only. He already has four-million views and over a million likes.”

Kagome looked back at the laptop and clicked the “replay” button to watch the man sing again.

“This...this is the only way I could ever hear this song again,” she murmured. “The way he sings it...it almost makes me  _ like _ this song. I didn’t think that would ever happen again.”

She’s written the song about her ex-boyfriend, whom she’d loved deeply and had thought she’d be with forever. It had been her favorite song to perform at concerts.

Until she caught him cheating on her.

The pain she’d felt...she would never be able to sing the song again without it feeling like a fresh wound. She hadn't sang it in over a year.

But as she watched this man sing it for the third time in a row, she felt the pain lessen.

_ Is it the new melody?  _ she wondered.  _ He slowed it down a lot...it’s not a rock hit anymore...it’s something different, something calmer. _

“Wow,” she breathed. “That was...that was amazing. What’s the guy’s name?”   


Sango closed the laptop and smiled. “I don’t know. His username on TikTok is ‘bigdog1’ or something like that, but this is his only video. It’s been going viral since he posted it yesterday.”

Kagome hummed. “Wow.”

They turned the movie on soon after, but Kagome’s mind was still stuck on the song.

O.o.O.o.O

Inuyasha’s eyes widened at the notification.

He was laying in his bed shortly after waking up, enjoying the lazy morning Saturdays always offered him.

But that notification...that woke him up right away.

He’d gotten an insurmountable amount of notifications on TikTok since he posted a cover of that Kagome Higurashi song. A lot of people like his rendition, so he’d gotten over a million likes and thousands and thousands of comments.

He’d gotten several notifications that someone had made a Duet of his video, and he was enjoying his time going through and seeing people react to his singing or add their own harmonies.

But there was one Duet that he saw…

_ “This...this is the only way I could ever hear this song again. The way he sings it...it almost makes me  _ like _ this song. I didn’t think that would ever happen again.” _

Kagome Higurashi...did a Duet of his cover?

At the end of the video, Kagome was still watching his cover on a laptop when the phone camera turned around to reveal a grinning woman subtly giving the camera thumbs-up.

Inuyasha clicked on the account and saw that it was actually Kagome Higurashi’s manager’s account.

_ I guess she took that video secretly,  _ Inuyasha mused.  _ Why doesn’t Kagome like the song anymore? What’s the story? _

Inuyasha frowned and closed the TikTok app to open up his web browser and typed in Kagome Higurashi’s name as well as the song.

He’d never really listened to her music except for that one song that he’d slowed down a bit. His best friend and roommate liked her stuff, so Inuyasha heard a song or two every so often, which was how he’d heard that song,  _ In My Soul. _

After doing a quick Google search, he found his answer.

_ “Indie-alternative singer Kagome Higurashi announces the end of her three-year relationship…” _

_ “...she caught him cheating…” _

_ “...told her fans she would never sing _ In My Soul  _ again…” _

Inuyasha scrolled through several more articles that all said pretty much the same thing: Kagome had written the song about a guy she’d dated, the guy cheated on her, and now she didn’t sing the song anymore.

It made him feel guilty for doing the cover, especially since she saw it.

_ But she said she liked it, so...maybe it helped? _

Sitting up in his bed, Inuyasha tossed the blankets off and went out to the kitchen to see if his roommate was up.

Miroku was prepping a pot of coffee when Inuyasha walked in. 

“Good morning,” Miroku greeted.

“Hey,” Inuyasha replied. “Uh, check this out…”

Miroku took the phone; his eyes immediately widened when he saw the Duet.

“That’s…”

“Yeah…”   


“And she…?”

“Yeah.”   


Miroku shook his head. “Whoa. Kagome  _ never _ sings this song.” Inuyasha scoffed.

“Then why did you say I should post it?” he asked. “I wouldn’t have done it if I knew it would upset her.”

Miroku rolled his eyes. “I didn’t think she’d ever see it! Besides, it obviously didn’t upset her. She  _ likes _ it.”

Inuyasha took his phone back. “Huh.” 

Discreetly, he followed the manager’s account and was surprised to immediately get a notification that she’d followed him back. He felt a moment of embarrassment for the stupid username Miroku had picked for him. A play on his name, it was still embarrassing.

He hummed and put the phone back in his pocket before getting a cup of coffee.

_ An interesting day so far… _

O.o.O.o.O

Kagome couldn’t get the song out of her head.

The song that had haunted her for so long was replaying in her mind with a different tune, a different voice, a different melody.

She didn’t realize she was singing it quietly under her breath until Sango paused with a forkful of waffle halfway to her mouth.

“What are you singing?” she asked.

Kagome froze. “Uh, a song...I mean, I  _ am _ a singer, after all.”

Sango laughed. “Kagome, do you have a virtual crush on ‘bigdog1?’”   


“I don’t--what?” she stuttered. “I couldn’t...I couldn’t even see most of his face! Just that hair…”

_ And his face...that voice...the way his throat moved with his singing… _

She wondered what his eyes looked like.

This was not good. She hadn’t thought of a man in that way since her ex-boyfriend. It was odd, but kind of nice?

Sango grinned and pulled out her phone.

“You know,” she began slowly, “I wouldn’t mind hearing it again…”   


Before Kagome could argue, Sango opened the TikTok app, only to gasp after a moment.

“He uploaded another video!” she exclaimed. Kagome brightened and ran over to stand next to Sango, setting her chin on her shoulder to peek at the phone.

“Is it another one of my songs?” she asked. Sango laughed.    


“Let’s see!”

It wasn’t.

But it was still  _ beautiful. _

Much like he’d done with her song, he’d slowed it down and tweaked the melody slightly as he strummed along with his guitar.

Kagome was transfixed. In awe. Marveled.

“You could always Duet him…” Sango suggested slyly. “Do a cute little harmony? You like this song, too.”   


Kagome hesitated. She  _ did _ like the song, and she  _ did _ like the idea of harmonizing with him.

Then he stopped playing on the video and looked up at whomever was filming him.

Kagome jolted.

His eyes were a soft gold, like honey amplified by sunshine. 

“You’re not gonna smile this time?” a male voice came, obviously from the person filming.

Bigdog1 rolled his eyes but gave a half-smile, glancing at the camera a final time before the video ended and began playing again.

“Okay, he’s hot,” Sango said simply. “You guys would be so cute! Duet him! I’ll film it!”   


Kagome bit her lip. “Well, one little video shouldn’t hurt. Right?”

Sango nodded excitedly. “Right! Now go brush your hair...and your teeth. You were a little close to me just now and...well..”   


Kagome laughed and moved away from Sango. “I just woke up!” Sango smiled at her and pretended to shoo her away.

“Get going!”

o.O.o

Twenty minutes later, Kagome had grabbed her headphones with the built-in microphone and got set up in what Sango described as “ideal lighting.”

Her heart was racing a bit, much like it did before a concert, as Sango nodded for her to begin the Duet.

Sango listened to bigdog1’s singing and waited for the right moment to harmonize or add in some vocalizations.

When she was done, she looked at the camera and, feeling a bit bold, smiled and said, “Nice one, big dog.”

After Sango ended the video, she squealed. “You guys are totally gonna get married!”

Kagome blushed. “No, we're not.” She paused. “But this is fun. And he  _ is _ pretty cute.”

Sango laughed. “Uh-huh. I'm calling it. I hear wedding bells.”

Sango played the video over for Kagome, and seeing them sing side-by-side with their voices meshing so nicely…

Well, it was nice. 

O.o.O.o.O

Miroku ran into Inuyasha's room, banging the door open and turning the light on. 

“Dude!” he shouted. 

Inuyasha jolted awake and glared at Miroku.

“It's Sunday,” he groaned. “Why are you waking me up?”

“Kagome did another Duet!” he shouted.

Inuyasha raised his head from his pillow and frowned. “Are you joking?”

Miroku came over and jumped into his bed, practically shoving his phone in Inuyasha’s face to show him.

Inuyasha’s eyes widened as he watched Kagome smile and sing along with  _ him,  _ harmonizing with  _ him,  _ speaking to  _ him _ when the song was done.

“Nice one, big dog.”

“Whoa,” Inuyasha breathed when the video ended. “That was...whoa.”

“Yeah,” Miroku agreed.  _ “Whoa! _ We have to do another one!”   


Inuyasha shook his head. “Nah. This was probably a one-time thing.”

Miroku rolled his eyes. “Oh, come on, Inuyasha. This second video has gone even more viral than the first one! You should keep at it! You’re TikTok-famous!”

Inuyasha grimaced. “Oh, yeah, because the owner of a bookstore should be TikTok-famous for singing.”   


Miroku shrugged. “Stranger things have happened. They’re just videos. And you’re a great singer. Plus, you have  _ Kagome freaking Higurashi’s _ attention! That’s great publicity!”   


Inuyasha frowned. “I don’t want publicity. I just...like singing.”

“Then you should enjoy making another video,” Miroku pointed out.

Inuyasha chuckled. “Yeah, alright.”

O.o.O.o.O

For the next two weeks at least every other day, Inuyasha posted a video of him singing, and Kagome would Duet each and every video.

He scrolled through the comments of each one and saw some... _ varied _ opinions.

_ “If they don’t get married, I’ll stop believing in love.” _

_ “Look at how Kagome smiles when she sings with him ugh so cute!” _

But then there the not-so-great ones.

_ “He’s obviously posting these videos just to get clout.” _

_ “Didn’t Kagome write that song about her ex? Now she’s singing it with some other guy? Huh, kinda sketch if you ask me.” _

Wow. TikTok was a little brutal.

Inuyasha clicked out of the app, not liking the sinking feeling he got from reading the comments.

_ Maybe I’ll just...take a day or two to not make a video. I mean, how long was this really going to last anyway? _

On the first day Inuyasha didn’t make a video, Miroku complained.

“I just don’t want to today,” Inuyasha had argued. “It’s not a big deal.”

On the second day he’d gone without making one, he started to feel a little sad about it.

_ I do like making the videos...but I don’t want anyone making comments like that about her. _

o.O.o

Inuyasha had just closed up the bookstore when he got the notification.

His hand was on the doorknob about to open it to leave when he paused to watch the video he’d been tagged in.

Kagome’s face lit up his screen as she smiled and held up her own guitar.

“I figured it was my turn to start,” she said warmly as she began to play.

She began singing, leaving obvious parts for...someone else...to add in vocals and harmonize.

_ She still wants to sing with me...wow. _

When she finished, she smiled at the camera as she always did.

“I’m holding out on you, big dog. Don’t leave me hanging.” 

She laughed and then the video ended.

Inuyasha’s eyes widened before he walked over to the counter in his store. 

He set the camera against his cash register before sitting down on the stool.

He clicked the Duet option on Kagome’s video and did his part.

Before he posted it, he wrote in the caption:

_ “My name is Inuyasha, by the way.” _

He bit his lip before putting his phone in his pocket and finally leaving his store.

As he walked home, he smiled.

O.o.O.o.O

“His name is  _ Inuyasha?” _ Sango shrieked. “That’s so hot! Kagome, if you don’t marry him, I will!”

Kagome laughed. “Is it possible to have a crush on someone’s voice?” she asked. “And their eyes...and their hair...and their smile...and the way their fingers move on guitar strings like they’re--” She cut herself off, blushing fiercely.

“I think you just have a crush on  _ him,  _ Kagome,” Sango teased. “So what are you gonna do now?”

Kagome looked down at her phone, smiling at Inuyasha’s name, and laughed.

“I don’t know yet,” she replied. “But for now...I’ll just keep saying his name.”

To be continued…


	2. Vibe Check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part II! 
> 
> So I would highly recommend you look up the lyrics to “Woman” by Mumford & Sons and listen to it before reading the part in the story during which it is referred. Knowing the lyrics will help you get the...full experience :)
> 
> Seriously, it’s one of the best songs ever. You won’t regret it.
> 
> Bruh this was supposed to be a two-part story that I would finish if anything ever happened with Hayley Williams and the girl who covered her song but now here I am, having written myself into a multi-chapter story lmao oops.

**Chapter 2: Vibe Check**

Inuyasha chuckled when he saw the change in Sango’s account.

She’d changed the username to “sangoandkagome” to reflect the equal use Kagome had of the account since she’d started Duetting Inuyasha’s videos.

Kagome and Sango had also started making other videos together, so Inuyasha was always eager to watch what kind of fun they were having before one of Kagome’s concerts or pranks they would pull on each other.

Kagome was funny...and beautiful...and talented…

“So what song are you doing today?” Miroku asked as he plopped down on the couch next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shrugged. “Don’t know. It’s Kagome’s turn so I’m waiting on her.”   


Miroku laughed. “You’ve got it so bad! Why don’t you ask her out?”

“What?” Inuyasha asked. “I can’t just...she’s a celebrity!”   


“And?” Miroku countered. “You guys serenade each other constantly. You could do it through a song!”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “I’m not gonna do that. It’s weird. Besides...there’s no way it would work out anyway. She’s literally a famous singer and I’m…”

“A bookworm?” Miroku supplied.

“A book  _ connoisseur,”  _ Inuyasha corrected. “And it’s not like it’s a big deal or anything. It’s not like us enjoying it when we sing together means we’d automatically click if we met.”

Miroku paused. “But...you  _ do _ enjoy singing together...”

Inuyasha frowned. “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean we should automatically date. She’s awesome, but honestly...meeting each other would probably kill the chemistry. I think this is just one of those things that will stay like this. And that’s okay with me.”

Miroku let it go, allowing Inuyasha to change the subject.

Inuyasha got a notification that Kagome had posted a video, so quickly opened it and marveled at her singing like usual.

Miroku laughed at his reaction, but it didn’t bother Inuyasha.

He was too happy.

O.o.O.o.O

Kagome brightened when she saw Inuyasha’s Duet with her most recent TikTok.

As usual, she watched the video at least five times in a row before showing Sango.

In the midst of her usual admiration, Kagome also got a good laugh out of Inuyasha’s friend.

“Hey, when do I get some screen time?” he’d complained as he turned the phone camera around to show himself. “Hey, guys. I’m Miroku, Inuyasha’s best friend and roommate. I’m twenty-four, single, and ready to mingle--”   


“Shut up!” Inuyasha hollered, barely understandable through his laughter. The laughter of the two men rang out through her phone’s speaker until it cut off and started playing the video over again.

Kagome smiled as she pressed the username linked in the caption. Apparently Miroku was ready for some attention of his own; he’d created his own TikTok account, so Kagome wasted no time in following him. 

Still chuckling a bit, she got up to go show Sango.

To Kagome’s surprise, Sango’s eyes widened.

“That’s who takes his videos?” Sango asked. “No way! Did you follow him?”   


Kagome nodded. “Yeah! Wow, TikTok is so fun.”

Kagome didn’t see the plotting grin on Sango’s face.

Little did she know…

Sango had an idea.

O.o.O.o.O

It was a rather short DM, but it got the job done.

**I have a plan. You wanna play matchmaker for them with me? - Sango**

Miroku grinned. He most certainly  _ did  _ want to play matchmaker with her. 

And he also thought Sango was beautiful.

O.o.O.o.O

Kagome was doing her usual vocal warm-ups before her concert when there was a knock on the door of her trailer.

“Come in,” she called.

Sango entered a moment later with a small smile on her face.

“What’s that smile about?” Kagome teased lightly. “That’s a  _ guy _ smile, right?”

Sango blushed. “Uh, what? No, it’s not. Anyway, here’s the set list!”   


Kagome laughed but didn’t press her about it further.

When she glanced at the list of songs, she was surprised to see one missing.

“You didn’t try to sneak  _ In My Soul _ on here?” she asked.

Sango shrugged. “I think you’ve moved past it.” She smiled warmly. “Maybe it’s time to write a new love song.”

Kagome’s eyes widened at her words. 

“I...who knows. Maybe it is.”

o.O.o

After the concert, Kagome did a quick meet-and-greet before packing up her things to head home with Sango.

Sango drove while Kagome sat rather quietly in the front seat.

Kagome could feel Sango glance at her.

“You okay?” she asked. “You’re usually peppier after a concert.”   


Kagome smiled. “I’m fine. Just...thinking.”

“Anything worth sharing?” Sango pressed.

Kagome hummed. “I think I want to start on my next album. I know I’m still promoting the newest one, but I could at least start writing…”

“That’s a great idea,” Sango replied. “You’ve got some great inspiration now. Some  _ hot _ inspiration.”   


“Sango!” Kagome chided. “It’s not just about him. I just feel...better. The more I stopped focusing on the past, the more I stopped...well,  _ focusing _ on it. It feels good.” 

“I’m glad,” Sango said as she got off the highway. “We can have ice-cream to celebrate when we get home.”   


Kagome laughed. “That sounds perfect.”

O.o.O.o.O

Inuyasha had just finished ringing up a customer when the bell on the front door of his store rang.

“Have a good day,” he said to the customer before looking up to greet who walked in.

“Welcome to the shop,” he greeted as he looked up.

Miroku was smirking at him as he walked in, and Inuyasha wondered what he was doing there.

“Hey,” Inuyasha greeted. “What’s up? Aren’t you supposed to be at work?”

Miroku gave a friendly nod to the departing customer, and as soon as the door closed behind them, he walked over and leaned against the counter.

“I took the rest of the day off,” he replied. Inuyasha frowned.

“Why?”

Miroku grinned. “You know Kagome Higurashi’s manager? Sango?” At Inuyasha’s nod, Miroku’s grin only widened.

“Well, it just so happens that I received a DM from her on TikTok,” Miroku explained. 

Inuyasha’s eyes widened. “Whoa, really?”   


Miroku nodded. “Yep, and have I got some good news for you.”   


“What is it?” Inuyasha asked. 

“Kagome wants to meet you,” Miroku replied. “She wants to meet you but she was too shy to send you a DM so she asked Sango to do it for her!”

Inuyasha’s jaw dropped. “Really? She actually wants to meet me in person?”   


Miroku nodded eagerly. “Yes! So Sango invited us over to have dinner at their house tonight!”   


Inuyasha looked up at the clock on the wall. It was just after three in the afternoon.

“Where do they live?” Inuyasha asked.

“It’s about a two-hour drive,” Miroku replied. “So let’s get going. We can go home and change then head out.”   


“Wait a second!” Inuyasha cut in. “I can’t just close the store early!”

Miroku looked around at the empty bookstore.   


“No one is here,” he pointed out.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “Well, obviously not right now. But...later!”

Miroku laughed. “This is Kagome’s only free night for another week. Do you really want to wait another week to meet her? Especially when you never thought you would in the first place?”

Inuyasha paused. “Well...I don’t know if I want to, Miroku. I already said I wouldn’t want to kill the fun we have on TikTok. Meeting might be...weird.”   


Miroku frowned. “But Kagome  _ really _ wants to meet you. Do you really want to disappoint her by not going because you’re scared?”   


Inuyasha scowled. “I’m not scared. I just don’t want it to make anything awkward.” He sighed. “But...you’re right. I  _ don’t _ want to disappoint her, so...fine. I’ll close a little early and we’ll go.”   


_ “Yes!” _ Miroku cheered. “Hurry up so we can go!”   


Inuyasha grinned and went about closing the store before Miroku practically dragged him home.

He was surprised and caught off-guard and nervous.

But he was also a little excited.

_ I just hope it goes well... _

O.o.O.o.O

Kagome’s eyes widened. “Inuyasha really wants to meet me?”

Sango nodded excitedly. “Yeah! Miroku messaged me saying that apparently Inuyasha said he’s been kinda shy about messaging you, which is why Miroku messaged me for him!”   


Kagome paused. “I didn't see any DMs from Miroku.” Sango waved off her confusion.   


“I might have accidentally deleted it or something,” she glossed. “That’s not the point, though. You get to meet Inuyasha tonight!”   


Kagome hesitated. “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.”

“What?” Sango asked. “Why wouldn’t you want to take the chance to meet him? You said you have a crush on him.”

Kagome shrugged. “Because...what if the vibe isn’t the same in person? I don’t want to lose something so fun and nice because I tried to push it. Remember what happened...back then?”   


Sango winced. “I know...but this is different. Inuyasha isn’t trying to suspiciously skirt around an engagement like the last guy.”

Kagome bit her lip. “I still don’t know if it’s a good idea...does he  _ really _ want to meet me?”   


Sango nodded. “Yes. Miroku said Inuyasha is really excited to meet you. You don't want to crush his hopes and dreams, do you?”

Kagome rolled her eyes. “You’re so dramatic. But if he really wants to, then okay. Maybe it’ll be fun. Are they really gonna drive that far?”

Sango smiled. “Yep, they sure are.”   


Kagome paused. “Do you...do you think he’ll like me?”

Sango rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “Of course! Now let’s get ready!”   


O.o.O.o.O

**Miroku: We’re on our way. Be there in a couple hours.**

**Sango: Perfect, I think this will go well.**

**Miroku: Me, too. This was a great plan.**

**Sango: Thanks, I’m glad they get to meet.**

**Miroku: And I’m glad I get to meet you ;)**

**Sango: lol**

O.o.O.o.O

Inuyasha’s eyes widened when he turned onto Kagome and Sango’s street.

Miroku had insisted on Inuyasha driving while he navigated the GPS, so he’d been the first to really notice that the houses slowly started getting bigger and bigger as they got closer to their house.

“Do they live in a mansion or something?” Inuyasha asked. “Now I feel underdressed.”

He’d worn a nice pair of jeans and a light blue button-up shirt, but at the sigh of the... _ grandeur _ of these houses, he felt like he’d just rolled out of bed.

“I guess they do,” Miroku replied, peering out the window. “It says we’re one minute away. Just keep going straight.” He kept a hand settled on the pie he had on his lap.

They’d also brought some potato salad, but that was tucked safely on the floorboard of the backseat.

Luckily for them, the house in which Kagome and Sango lived was the most modest house in the neighborhood. It was large, probably a bit too large for just two people, but it wasn’t a mansion like the others nearby.

That helped calm Inuyasha’s nerves a bit. 

But they just got worse as soon as he parked in the driveway.

“This is it,” Miroku said. “You ready?”   


Inuyasha took a deep breath. “Yes.”

Miroku grinned. “Then let’s go!”

Miroku kept a grip on the pie while Inuyasha grabbed the potato salad from the backseat.

After a final encouraging nod, they walked up to the sidewalk and Inuyasha knocked on the door.

A few moments later, the door opened and revealed none other than Kagome Higurashi.

“Hi!” she greeted, her voice sounding even more beautiful in person.

She.  _ She _ was even more beautiful in person.

Her eyes were bright and blue, and her hair was flowing down in its natural waves. She wore almost no make-up, and she looked fantastic in a simple black dress. 

“Hey, Kagome!” Miroku greeted. “I’m Miroku.”   


“Hey,” Inuyasha said warmly, smiling at her. He thought the little blush on her cheeks was rather cute.

“Come in!” she said, opening the door wider and stepping aside from them to enter.

Inuyasha glanced around the foyer as he entered.

“How was the drive?” Kagome asked. “Did you guys get here okay?”   


Inuyasha nodded. “Yep, it was fine. We brought a pie and some potato salad.”

“Yum!” Kagome said. “Sango’s in the kitchen. We can go meet her in there.”

When they reached the kitchen, they found Sango putting something in the oven.

“They’re here!” Kagome announced. Sango glanced at them before closing the oven and setting the timer. She turned around and smiled at Inuyasha and Miroku.

“Hey, welcome,” she said. “I’m Sango.”

Inuyasha and Miroku greeted her, and unless Inuyasha’s eyes were suddenly in the business of deceiving him, he was almost certain he saw an extra glance being exchanged between Miroku and Sango.

_ Huh, I wonder what’s up with that... _

“Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes,” Sango said as she set the timer on the oven. “I figured we could have a drink while we wait. Does that sound good?”

“Sure,” Miroku replied.   


“What do you guys drink?” Sango asked as she opened a small liquor cabinet. 

“Inuyasha and I are wine guys,” Miroku said.

“I’m driving, though,” Inuyasha reminded him.

“I have non-alcoholic sparkling cider!” Sango said. “I’ve been waiting for an excuse to open it. Is that good?”   


Inuyasha nodded. “Perfect. Thank you.”

Sango turned her attention to Kagome. “Do you and Inuyasha want to go sit in the living room? We’ll bring the drinks out.”

“You sure?” Kagome asked. Sango nodded before she started pulling out wine glasses from the cabinet.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and gently took his hand to lead him to the living room.

“Hi,” she said.

Inuyasha chuckled. “Hey.”

When they were out of the kitchen, he caught sight of a blush on Kagome’s cheeks.

“Um, can I give you a hug?” she asked. “You were carrying potato salad earlier, so…”

Inuyasha laughed. “Of course.” Kagome smiled brightly as Inuyasha opened his arms for her.

She stepped into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his waist as his hands splayed onto her back.

She smelled like heaven, of sweetness and floral hues.

She was warm against him, and her hair was soft against his cheek.

He really, really didn’t want to pull away.

But eventually they did, and the small blush on Kagome’s cheeks had increased more than a little.

They sat down on the couch next to each other, matching smiles on their faces, and…

Silence.

Inuyasha tried to think of something to say, but...what?   


_ We’ve never actually talked,  _ he realized. _ We just...sing together. In videos. On the internet. That’s it. But she wanted to meet enough to ask Sango to set it up, so...I can’t just leave her hanging. _

“So do--”

“How was--”

They smiled awkwardly as they both spoke at the same time.

“Go ahead,” Inuaysha said.

Kagome nodded. “So...how was the drive here?” Inuyasha chuckled. “It was fine.”   


Kagome blushed again. “Oh, I already asked you that. Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Inuyasha replied. “Your house is nice. How long have you guys lived here?”

Kagome seemed to bristle at that, but she smoothed over it quickly.

“Only about a year,” she replied. “We’ve wanted to be roommates since we were kids and then a year ago...we got that opportunity, so we took it.”

“Cool,” Inuyasha replied. “So you and Sango have been friends for a long time?”

Kagome smiled. “Literally since birth. Our moms are best friends. They met at the hospital when Sango and I were born. We’re only a day apart, and our moms shared a recovery room. That’s how they became friends.”

“Wow,” Inuyasha said. “That’s...way cooler than how Miroku and I met.”

Kagome laughed. “How did you guys meet?”

Inuyasha smiled sheepishly. “We were...rivals, you could say.”   


Kagome raised an eyebrow. “How so?”

“Uh, well,” he began slowly, “you know those little ride things on kids’ playgrounds? You can sit on them and ride them like a horse. They, like, bounce up and down?” 

At Kagome’s nod, Inuyasha gave an amused smile. “Well, when we were in elementary school, there was one that was a dragon on our school’s playground. Miroku and I always fought over it. It was a race to see who would get to it first. If we got there at the same time then, well, punches would be thrown.”

Kagome laughed. “Really? How did you become friends?”

Inuyasha smirked. “One day we raced to the dragon to see that they’d taken it out. ‘Too much fighting over it’ is what the teachers said. So Miroku and I became friends instead.”

Kagome smiled. “Wow, that’s a true tale of friendship, huh?”

Inuyasha laughed. “It’s something.”

Before they could say anything else, Miroku and Sango entered the living room with two glasses in each hand.

“Here you go,” Sango said as she handed one to Kagome.

Inuyasha thanked Miroku for his sparkling cider as they all got settled in the living room.

“So,” Sango began as she took a sip of her wine. “Miroku mentioned he’s an accountant. What do you do, Inuyasha?”

“I own a bookstore,” Inuyasha replied. “I just opened it about two years ago.”

“That’s so cool,” Kagome said. “What made you decide to do that?”   


Inuyasha shrugged. “I’ve always liked to read. It’s a second-hand store, so I have a lot of old and used books that have a lot of life in them. It’s also quiet, which is nice.”

“You know,” Kagome began, “I was in school to become a librarian until I got my record deal and dropped out.”   


Inuyasha’s eyes widened. “Really? Wow. Would you serenade the patrons?”   


Kagome laughed. “Only if they asked.”

Their eyes locked, and the piercing shock of her blue irises practically  _ melted _ Inuyasha.

“How did you get into music?” he asked.

Kagome smiled. “I was doing shows at random bars and stuff to make money while I was in school. I got ‘discovered,’ as they say, when I was singing an original song and I was offered a record deal a week later.”

“Wow,” Miroku said. “Of course, I’m a huge fan of yours, so _ I _ knew that, but Inuyasha is behind on the times.”   


Inuyasha glared at him, but Kagome just laughed.

“That’s okay,” she replied, setting her hand on Inuyasha’s arm.

_ Sparks, sparks, sparks-- _

“My music is a little...hardcore,” she continued. “Especially for someone who likes the quiet of a bookstore.”

Inuyasha smiled. “I like the songs I’ve heard. I’ve been listening a lot more since we started doing our Duets.”

Sango suddenly gasped.

The group turned to look at her.

“What’s wrong?” Kagome asked.

Sango set her wine glass down and clapped her hands together.

“We should do a TikTok of you guys singing!” she chirped. “We can caption it, ‘The First Meeting.’”

Inuyasha chuckled, but Kagome seemed to get embarrassed.    


Before they could reply, the oven timer went off.

“Oh, that’s the casserole,” Sango said as she stood up. “I’ll get it.” Kagome stood up behind her.

“I’ll help you,” Kagome added as she followed Sango out of the room. “We’ll be right back.”

When they were gone, Miroku turned to grin at Inuyasha.

“So how’s it going? She’s even nicer than I was expecting!”   


Inuyasha shrugged. “She  _ is _ really nice, but it was awkward. Like  _ really _ awkward.”

Miroku rolled his eyes. “That’s because you guys have never met. Meeting new people is always awkward, especially for you. You guys seemed to be vibing just now, though. Yeah?”

“I guess,” Inuyasha agreed half-heartedly. “Don’t get me wrong...she’s great and I feel like there’s... _ something, _ but I don’t know if we’ll get there. I just don’t want to disappoint her...you said she was so excited to meet me…”

Inuyasha didn’t see the quick moment of panic Miroku experienced.

Instead, his mind was on the blue-eyed woman in the kitchen.

O.o.O.o.O

“I just don’t want to disappoint him!” Kagome whispered as she pulled out plates while Sango took the casserole out of the oven. “You said he was so excited for us to meet, but it was so awkward!”

Sango rolled her eyes. “Oh, come on, Kagome. It’s not like anyone is expecting you to elope tonight. Just...live in the moment. He’s really nice and the conversation was flowing with all of us in there.”   


“Exactly,” Kagome replied. “With  _ all _ of us. If Inuyasha and I are alone...I just don’t know. It’s not...it’s not what I was expecting to happen.”   


Sango paused and turned to face Kagome.

“Let’s unpack this,” she said kindly. “What were you expecting?”

Kagome blushed. “I don’t know...um, sparks?”

Sango nodded slowly. “Okay...and you didn’t feel any at all?”

Kagome thought back to the moment she opened the door to see Inuyasha.

His eyes were even brighter in person, and that smile was even more alluring, and his hair looked even softer. She was  _ dying _ to touch it.

And the way he’d looked at her…the way his hands that she'd seen strum a guitar so beautifully felt on her back when they hugged...

Yeah. There had been sparks.

“Okay, yes,” Kagome admitted. “But then we started talking and it felt like that spark just...poofed. I knew this was going to happen. I knew it was a bad idea to meet in person.”

“Don’t say that,” Sango hissed. “Of course it wasn’t a bad idea. You just haven’t...put yourself out there like this in a long time.” Sango’s eyes softened. “Don’t be so hard on yourself, okay?”   


Kagome sighed and nodded. “Okay. I’m gonna let them know the casserole is ready.”   


Dinner went smoothly, to Kagome’s immense relief. The conversation flowed easily and it was an overall pleasant evening.

And the more she listened to Inuyasha talk, the more she heard the smooth-like-honey tone of his voice, the more relieved she was that she’d let Sango talk her into the dinner.

Dessert came with pie and milkshakes Kagome whipped up.

And it was fun.

Until after.

They were sipping on their milkshakes in the living room, sprawled out on the couches talking. 

Inuyasha and Miroku were lounging on one while Kagome and Sango were laying on opposite ends of the other.

“So,” Sango said as she sipped the last few swigs of her milkshake. “You guys ready to sing a little song now?”

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha before frowning at Sango.

“I don’t know, Sango,” she said. “We just ate so much food and I…”

“What about you, Inuyasha?” Sango asked, cutting off Kagome and setting her attention on Inuyasha. “You wanna sing?”

His gaze locked with Kagome’s.

“I don’t mind,” he replied. “But if Kagome doesn’t want to, then we don’t have to.”

Kagome could practically  _ feel _ Sango’s no-nonsense  _ you better say yes  _ look pinning her down.

“Okay,” she finally conceded. “I’ll grab my guitar.”

She went downstairs to grab her guitar from the music room in the basement before coming back to the living room.

Miroku had moved to the other couch, vacating the spot next to Inuyasha, obviously so Kagome could sit there.

She did, but the awkwardness from earlier that evening was starting to return. Kagome forced a smile in Inuyasha’s direction as she sat down next to him to begin to tune her guitar.

“So what are we singing?” Inuyasha asked as she got settled.

“I have a request,” Sango and Miroku said in unison.

Kagome frowned at them, keeping her eyes on Sango in a silent askance of what that was.

“Oh, I guess great minds think alike,” Sango said stiffly, forcing a smile in Miroku’s direction. “Would you like to say what  _ you _ were thinking, Miroku?”

“No, you go ahead, Sango,” Miroku cooed. Sango gave him a final glance before smiling at Inuyasha and Kagome.

“I’m in the mood for some Mumford & Sons,” she chirped. “What do you guys think?”

Kagome nodded; she loved Mumford & Sons. She and Inuyasha had done a few of their songs in the past.

“Sounds good,” Inuyasha replied. “Which one?”   


“‘Woman,’” Sango said. “That’s a good one.”

Kagome paused.  _ Why would she pick such a... _ powerful _ song? Something weird is happening here with Sango and Miroku. I’m not liking the vibe I’m picking up. _

“Okay,” Kagome finally said, clearing her throat and readying her guitar pick over the strings. She met Inuyasha’s gaze. “Maybe we can run through it really quick and then film when we’re ready?”   


Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

Kagome began strumming, and soon she and Inuyasha were singing in unison and harmony.

And it felt like magic.

Singing with him in real life was  _ nothing _ like doing a little Duet on a phone screen. His voice was fuller and louder, and her heart was beating so quickly that it was coming close to throwing off her tempo.

There were a few times when they would both try to harmonize the same way and they’d cut themselves off, laughing for a moment before starting again.

After a few rounds of that, Kagome looked at Sango. “Ready. Whose account are we using?”

“I can upload it onto ours and then Inuyasha can reupload it onto his,” Sango said as she held the phone up. “Whenever you’re ready.”

A few minutes later, after they’d finished recording and had watched and approved the song, Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.

Singing together had been fun, and getting to do it in person was worth the awkwardness.

Well, kinda.

Kagome wasn’t entirely sure what she’d been expecting when Inuyasha and Miroku left.

In her craziest dream, she’d been hoping maybe Inuyasha would sweep her up into a passionate goodbye kiss so she could find out if his taste was as marvelous as his sound.

But this wasn’t her craziest dream.

So when they left, Kagome hugged Inuyasha a final time before they went to the car to head home.

Once they were gone, Kagome went straight to the kitchen to pour herself another glass of wine before going to the living room and plopping down on the couch.

“You okay?” Sango asked as she sat down next to Kagome. Kagome took a big sip of her drink before sighing heavily.

“I guess I was just expecting that to have gone a bit differently,” Kagome admitted. “I thought we’d have more chemistry after how  _ good _ it feels to sing together, but I guess not.”

Sango set a comforting hand on her arm. “It’s not like this is the only time you’ll ever get to find out. The four of us hanging out was fun. Maybe...maybe you felt a little too much pressure when it was the two of you, yeah? When it was all of us, it was fine, right?”   


Kagome nodded. “Yeah. I think you’re right.” She took another sip of wine. “It’s just...I didn’t really even want to meet him in the first place. I just hope he’s not too disappointed.”

“Uh, I doubt it,” Sango replied. “But...you really didn’t feel  _ anything _ for him?”

Kagome winced. “I did, but trying to act on it just felt forced. I’m kinda bummed.”

She sighed; she really  _ was _ bummed about it. Even though she’d been reluctant to meet in person, she’d still been hoping it would go well.

And it did go well. 

Just...not in the way she knew Sango had been hoping.

“Don’t worry, Kagome,” Sango soothed. “Do you wanna watch a movie or do face masks?”   


Kagome finished her glass of wine. “Both?” she asked meekly. “And maybe...maybe we can wait until tomorrow to post the TikTok. I don’t really want to think about it right now.”

Sango laughed and gently tugged on her hand. “Then let’s get to it.”

O.o.O.o.O

“Do you think Kagome is disappointed?” Inuyasha asked after a silent fifteen minutes of driving.   


He felt Miroku glance at him. 

“What do you mean?”   


Inuyasha shrugged. “You said she was really excited about tonight, but it kind of felt like it just fell flat. The singing was great, but other than that...if I’d been that excited to meet someone and it had gone like that, I would be disappointed.” Miroku was quiet for a few moments.

“I think she’ll be fine,” he finally said. “But...you really didn’t feel anything for her?”

Inuyasha shrugged again. “She’s great and I think if we met under different circumstances then yeah,  _ definitely. _ But tonight...I think there was just too much pressure. I mean, we’ve been doing these Duets together for weeks and everyone in the comments thinks we’re already together, so that was looming, at least in my mind. But if the vibe isn’t there, then the vibe isn’t there.”

Miroku hummed. “Well, we got a fun night out of it. Maybe the four of us can all hang out again. Soon.”

The way he said  _ soon _ had Inuyasha suspicious. There had been moments during which Miroku had been acting odd throughout the evening.

Come to think of it, a lot of those moments involved an exchanged glance with Sango...

Inuyasha glanced at him. “What aren’t you telling me?” 

Miroku froze. “Uh, nothing?”

Inuyasha frowned. “Miroku, what’s going on?”   


Miroku was quiet for so long that Inuyasha thought he’d jumped out of the car. 

“I like Sango,” he finally admitted. “So...I want us all to hang out again.”   


Inuyasha laughed. “Is that all? I thought there was something else going on. If they want to get together again, let’s do it. It was still a fun night. And given how many times Sango was looking at you, I would say you’ve got a pretty good shot.”

“Thanks,” Miroku said. “I appreciate it.”

When they got home a little while later, Inuyasha used the bathroom and then went straight to bed. 

He checked his TikTok notifications before going to sleep in case Kagome had posted the video of them singing, but it wasn’t up yet. 

He sighed, guilt coursing through him.

She was kind and funny and beautiful and ridiculously talented. He liked her, he did, but in person was too different.

_ I wish we hadn’t met,  _ he mused as he rolled over in his bed.  _ That just threw it off. I just feel so bad since she really wanted us to meet in person. I guess there’s nothing I can really do now. Besides, Miroku wants to date Sango, so Kagome and I will still be in each other’s lives. I want us to keep singing together, but as far as anything else… _

Inuyasha sighed. The expectations had been too high. There had been too much pressure.

So. That was that.

He made sure his ringer was turned on before setting the alarm and putting his phone on the nightstand.

He fell asleep with the tune of “Woman” stuck in his head.

O.o.O.o.O

_ “What?” _

Sango slapped a hand to her mouth after she squeaked a bit louder than she’d anticipated. 

“Sango, relax,” Miroku soothed. “I just don’t think our plan was as clever as we thought.”   


“Well, duh,” Sango replied. “They’re not in love, are they? Ugh, we even picked a romantic song for them to sing. Where do you think we went wrong?”

Miroku laughed. “I think the mistake was that we both told them that the other wanted to meet them. Inuyasha didn’t want to meet her.”

Sango sighed. “And Kagome didn’t want to meet him. Man, I was hoping we would get this right. Did you watch the videos I sent you?”

“Yeah,” Miroku replied. “That was a cute little blooper reel you made of them filming tonight. I know Inuyasha likes her. He doesn’t look at someone like that unless he does.”

“Same with Kagome,” Sango agreed. “But she just said it was weird tonight. I’m not sure what else we could do.”

“Inuyasha said it was weird, too,” Miroku replied. “I don’t know what else we could do either.”

Sango sighed. “She hasn’t dated anyone since the big break-up after she got cheated on. I think she’s still a little vulnerable from that.”

“Inuyasha hasn’t dated anyone in awhile either,” Miroku admitted. “So...maybe they’re just awkward about dating right now in general.”

“Could be,” Sango agreed. “Kagome still wants us all to hang out, though.”

_ Kagome  _ does _ want us to all hang out, but...well, I do, too. I found another meddling mastermind. I don’t want to let him go. _

“Oh, I have that planned out,” Miroku replied. “I told Inuyasha something that will have him coming to visit whenever I ask.”   


Sango raised an eyebrow. “What is it?”

She heard Miroku chuckled.    


“I told him I like you.”   


Sango’s eyes widened. “That...that’s a mean lie.”

“Who said it was a lie?”

Sango froze. “You...oh. Really?”   


Miroku laughed. “I can’t come up with crazy schemes with just anyone. Think about it, Sango, and let me know how you feel. I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other soon.”

“Oh...okay,” Sango replied slowly. “I...alright. Um, I’ll call you tomorrow. You know, about Inuyasha and Kagome.”   


Miroku laughed again. “Okay. Good night.”   


“Good night.”

Sango ended the call and put the phone down on her nightstand.

She felt guilty after the rocky evening. She thought her and Miroku’s plan would work out perfectly, but they weren’t able to pull it off.

Sango would have dropped it if it weren’t for the videos she’d taken of them singing together.

There was a joy on Kagome’s face that Sango hadn’t seen in a really long time. She looked happy, completely happy, for once, and Sango could tell it was due in part to her feelings for Inuyasha.

They’d just set their expectations too high.

_ We won’t do that again. I’ll do whatever I need to. I just want Kagome to be happy. _

As she lay down and got ready to go to sleep, Sango smiled.

_ And I think I’ll be a little happy, too… _

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the internet is never the same in person even when friends try to meddle ;)
> 
> So I’m currently thinking about how disappointed my best friend will be in me when I tell him I wrote fanfiction story based on a TikTok *face palm* lol oh well, hopefully he’ll laugh.
> 
> Part III coming soon!


	3. Glow-Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I wasn’t sure if I would finish this story anytime soon, maybe not even at all. 
> 
> But then I received two really, really sweet comments on this story, and they’re what really gave me the push I needed to get this chapter written.
> 
> So thanks to altoinkblots for the comments you left on this story. I appreciate them so, so much.
> 
>   
> The song I reference in this is Ophelia by The Lumineers, so check the lyrics out before you read ;)

**Chapter 3: Glow-Up**

Kagome bit her lip as she hit the post option.

She watched the TikTok video upload until it popped up on her screen, replaying the video of herself and Inuyasha singing together at her house.

She smiled as they sang, remembering how incredible it felt to sing with him in person.

There was also a little bit of sadness, too, though.

_I wish things had gone differently last night._

She sighed and scrolled through her Following page, frowning when she saw a second video uploaded from her account.

It was of her and Inuyasha again, although it was of them warming up before singing together, laughing when they messed up a note and cheering each other on when they liked the sound.

The caption said, “Blooper reel!”

_Sango must have posted that video. We look so happy...why wasn’t it like that in person?_

She watched the second video one more time before putting her phone down and getting out of bed.

Sango was already in the kitchen when Kagome padded into the room. The smell of coffee radiated through the air, so Kagome grabbed her usual creamer from the fridge before pouring herself a cup.

“Good morning,” Sango greeted as she cooked some eggs on the stove.

“Morning,” Kagome replied. “I saw that video you posted.”

Sango glanced at her. “Yeah? What did you think?”

Kagome sighed. “Sango, I think I like him. I really, really do. I can’t stop thinking about him.”

Sango smiled brightly. “That’s great!”

Kagome shook her head. “Not really! Look what happened when we were together.”

Sango hummed. “You know...that could have something to do with the fact that you two had never actually talked before that. All you did was post videos of yourselves singing. You didn’t _actually_ talk at all, right?” 

Kagome nodded.

Sango shrugged. “So text him. I’ll ask Miroku for his number and give it to you. Then you can actually get to know each other properly.”

Kagome raised an eyebrow. “You’ll ask Miroku? Are you guys chummy like that?”

Sango froze, eliciting a laugh from Kagome.

“Aw, you like him!” Kagome gushed. “That’s so cute!”

Sango blushed. “I...might have a little crush.” Kagome squealed.

“That’s so cute!” she cried. “Aw, Sango!”

Sango waved off her excitement. “So do you want Inuyasha’s number or not?”

Kagome nodded. “Yes, please.”

O.o.O.o.O

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the text that flashed on his screen as he was counting out the money in his store’s cash register. The text was from an unknown number, but the words told him what he needed to know. 

**Hi, Inuyasha. It's Kagome Higurashi.**

_How did she get my number?_

He sent her a text back, not caring how she got his contact info. He was just curious about why she was texting him, especially after the awkwardness of the previous evening. 

**Hey, Kagome. How are you?**

**I’m good. Sango got your number from Miroku. I hope you don't mind that I’m texting you.**

Inuyasha frowned. _Sango got my number from Miroku? I guess they've been talking more than I realized..._

**I don't mind at all. Thanks again for having us over last night.**

**No problem. Maybe we could do it again soon?**

Inuyasha was surprised that Kagome was the one to ask him. He figured Miroku would let him know considering he was interested in Sango, but he was glad to be texting Kagome. Maybe that would be a better way to get to know her, rather than with the pressure of meeting in person with too-high expectations. 

They texted for a little while longer until a customer came in and Inuyasha let Kagome know he had to get back to work. 

**Okay. Talk soon?**

Inuyasha was a little surprised at her response. _She still wants to text?_

But he didn't have any complaints. 

**Sure.**

He put the phone in his pocket and greeted the customer, making a mental note to talk to Miroku about the text conversation. 

o.O.o

Inuyasha was eating a bowl of ramen when Miroku got home from work.

“Hey,” Miroku greeted as he went to the fridge to grab a soda. Inuyasha slurped his noodles loudly, keeping his eyes on Miroku.

It took a few moments for Miroku to realize that Inuyasha’s golden gaze was trained on him, and when he did, he paused and frowned. 

“Uh, is something wrong?” Miroku asked.

Inuyasha took another slurp of noodles. “Not really. I just got an interesting text message today.”

Miroku smiled brightly. “Really? Kagome already texted you? That was quick!”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “You could have warned me! I was surprised she even wanted to send me a text in the first place.”

Miroku frowned. “Why do you say that?”

“I figured she would just want to stick with TikTok,” Inuyasha explained. “Except for the next time the four of us get together.”

Miroku shrugged. “I think you should just take it as it comes at this point.”

Inuyasha hummed in agreement. “I think you're right. Besides, I might as well get to know her if you and Sango are gonna be a thing.”

Miroku grinned. “Yeah, you two might be helping us plan a wedding eventually.”

“You're already thinking about a wedding?” Inuyasha asked. “Dude, chill.”

Miroku laughed. “When you know, you know.”

_At least one of us is solid in something._

o.O.o

The next day, Inuyasha pulled out his phone during a slow hour at his store. 

He opened the previous text thread with Kagome and paused.

Taking a deep breath, he typed out a message.

**Hey, I hope you’re having a good day so far.**

A moment later, he received a reply.

**Hey! I am, thanks. How are you? Are you sharing your books with the world again today?**

Inuyasha smiled at the message. 

**Absolutely. Can’t let the people down.**

They kept up a steady text conversation for the rest of the day. It was rather sporadic, due the customers that came in and out, but he enjoyed talking to her.

Over the next week, they continued their daily TikTok Duets as well as maintained their daily text conversations. It soon turned from Inuyasha texting her when he had time to him _making_ time to text her. 

It was nice getting to know her through messaging; he’d learn her favorite food, favorite color, and all the little things that made her into _her._

And along the way, he’d started to fall for her.

 _Really_ fall for her.

A week after they started texting, Kagome asked if they could FaceTime.

Inuyasha’s eyes widened at that text, but…

He wanted to.

**Sure :) what time?**

O.o.O.o.O

Kagome liked Inuyasha.

And apparently she was at the point where her feelings made her stupid becuase that was the only explanation for the most recent text she’d sent him.

**Would you maybe want to FaceTime later tonight?**

She screamed and flopped back onto the couch after sending the message.

Sango rushed into the living room to find Kagome being _very_ dramatic.

“What’s wrong?” Sango asked.

Kagome pointed to the phone on the couch next to her, unable to speak as nerves took over her as they waited for Inuyasha’s reply.

Sango frowned and took the phone, glancing at the screen to read the conversation.

“Why are you freaking out about this?” she asked. “He said yes.”

Kagome shot up. “He did?”

Sango gave the phone back to her, and sure enough, Inuyasha had responded affirmatively.

Kagome screeched, causing Sango to look at her like she was crazy.

“Get a grip, Kagome!” Sango chided. “You’re acting like a dumb teenager!”

Kagome met her gaze and they looked at each other for a silent moment.

Then they burst into laughter.

“You’re right,” Kagome conceded. “I mean...we’ve been texting a lot, so...it’s not like I don’t know him anymore, right?”

Sango nodded encouragingly. “That’s the spirit!”

_Maybe I am crazy, but I have a feeling it’ll be worth it._

o.O.o

Inuyasha had said eight that night would be a good time for them to talk, so at seven-thirty, Kagome planted herself in front of her vanity and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

She looked like she always did: hair flowing free in waves and minimal make-up aside from some mascara.

 _Should I straighten my hair?_ she wondered. _Put on some concealer?_

When her phone started ringing, Kagome nearly fell out of her chair.

Inuyasha’s name was flashing on the screen, and that’s when Kagome realized she’d been staring at the mirror for way longer than she’d thought.

She shrieked and grabbed her phone before flopping onto her bed and trying to assume a casual position.

Once she was seated criss-cross with her phone held out in front of her, she took a deep breath and answered.

Inuyasha appeared on the screen, golden eyes glowing and a smile playing on his lips.

“Hey,” he greeted warmly.

“Hi,” she replied with a smile. “How are you?”

Inuyasha shrugged. “Can’t complain. How’s it going with you?”

“It’s good.”

Inuyasha smiled. “You look really nice.”

Kagome blushed. “Thank you. I look better in person, though.”

Inuyasha chuckled. “Aw, bummer. I guess I’m missing out.” Kagome laughed with him.

“So...how was your important book-selling duty today?” she asked.

Inuyasha laughed again and began to tell her about his day before he asked how hers was and she told him about it.

They fell into an easy conversation as they went back and forth, and their topic soon drifted to Kagome’s career.

“So how did you get started in the business?” Inuyasha asked.

Kagome hesitated. “Uh, well, I’ve mentioned before that I was ‘discovered’ while performing at a bar while I was in college. I was hesitant about signing a record deal because I was in school and I was iffy about dropping out, but...well, I wound up doing it.”

“What made you change your mind?” Inuyasha asked.

Kagome’s thoughts drifted to her ex-boyfriend.

 _“You should do it, Kagome! Do you know how much money you’ll make? We’ll be set for the rest of our_ lives. _You won’t even need college!”_

She shoved the memory from her mind.

She wasn’t greedy and she didn’t care about the money, but her ex was and he did.

“I guess I decided I wanted to take the risk,” she replied. “And it worked out in the long run. I love singing.”

“And you’re great at it,” Inuyasha added. “But you knew that.”

Kagome laughed. “Just a little. What about you? Was opening your bookstore a risk you wanted to take?”

Inuyasha smiled and shook his head. “Not really. I mentioned at your house that I opened it because I enjoy books, but I also opened it for my mom. She loved collecting old books and had always dreamed about opening up a store someday. She collected tons of books over the years and called it her ‘future inventory’ for the store. Before she passed, I asked if I could do that for her in her honor, and she said yes, so...I did it.”

Kagome’s heart melted. “Wow...that’s beautiful.” Inuyasha shrugged, obviously a little embarrassed.

“It felt right to do,” he replied. “It’s been two years and my little shop still has a lot of her old ‘inventory.’ Eventually I’ll have to restock with other stuff, but for now...it’s been fine.”

Her heart clenched. _He’s such a great guy…_

“I really admire that,” Kagome said seriously. “You’re amazing.” She blushed, realizing what she’d said.

_I sound like a schoolgirl with a crush. Get it together, Kagome. You’re twenty-four._

Inuyasha didn’t laugh at her or tease her. Instead, he just smiled.

“Thanks,” he replied warmly. “I think you’re amazing, too.”

Kagome blushed.

And she knew.

She wanted him.

They talked for another hour before they both decided to call it a night.

“I had fun talking,” Inuyasha said. “Maybe we could do this again soon?”

“Definitely,” Kagome replied. “Good night.”

Inuyasha smiled. “Good night.”

After they ended the call, Kagome flopped back on her bed and sighed happily.

A moment later, she got out of her bed and ran to Sango’s room to fill her in.

Sango was ecstatic, and so was Kagome.

_I can’t wait to see him again._

o.O.o

Kagome was positive she’d driven Sango completely crazy with how much she talked about Inuyasha, but throughout their texting along with seeing him sing and smile and laugh in their TikTok Duets...she liked him. She liked him a _lot._

They’d shared FaceTime calls every day for the past three days, and each call seemed to be better than the last.

It only made her antsier to see him again.

Four days after their first FaceTime call, Kagome was munching on some chips while sitting on the couch in her living room. Her thoughts had long drifted from the movie she’d turned on; she was more focused on dreaming about golden eyes.

 _I could write a song just about his eyes,_ Kagome mused. _They’re so beautiful._

Knowing Sango was in the kitchen, Kagome grabbed her half-eaten bag of chips and went to join her.

“Hey,” Kagome greeted as she put the chips in the cabinet. Sango smiled from where she was heating up some noodles in the microwave.

“Hi,” she replied. “You alright?”

Kagome half-shrugged. “Yeah...um, have you thought about the next time you want to see Miroku?”

Sango grinned at her. “Oh, I see. When I want to see Miroku...and when _you_ want to see Inuyasha, right?”

Kagome blushed. Sango had seen right through her.

“Yes,” she admitted. “We’ve been texting and FaceTiming...and I want to see him. I think it’ll be better than last time.”

Sango laughed. “Then let’s make it happen!”

O.o.O.o.O

Inuyasha was, for lack of a better term, _giddy._

He and Kagome had been texting nonstop and each FaceTime call made him like her even more.

She was just... _amazing._

And he would get to see her in person that night.

“Miroku, are you almost ready?” Inuyasha called as he waited by the front door of their apartment.

Miroku scurried out of his room and held his arms out.

“How do I look?”

Inuyasha glanced at the slacks and button-down shirt he wore.

“You look fancy,” he replied. “Aren’t you guys just going to dinner and a movie?”

Miroku chuckled. “Yes, but I’m taking her to a fancy restaurant. I wanted to make it special.” Inuyasha laughed.

“Whatever you say,” he replied. “I’m just glad Kagome and I are staying in.”

And he really _was_ glad.

She’d suggested having a bake night after he mentioned his weakness for cookies. Kagome admitted that she had a bad sweet tooth, too, so it worked out well for them to spend the evening baking together.

It was going to be laid-back, so he’d just worn some comfortable jeans and a t-shirt. 

But the best part about the evening was that he’d get Kagome all to himself.

He was excited to see how the dynamic would be with them now that they’d gotten to know each other better, but he was also nervous. 

He was in a little deep with her, probably deeper than he should have been, but...he couldn't bring himself to pull back. 

Miroku drove to Kagome and Sango’s house that night after they decided he would drive there while Inuyasha would drive home as the designated driver so Miroku and Sango could have drinks at dinner.

Since he didn't have to focus on the road yet, Inuyasha sat rather quietly in the passenger seat.

“You good?” Miroku asked, sparing Inuyasha a glance.

Inuyasha nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just...nervous. But in a good way this time.”

Miroku laughed. “Glad to hear it. I’m happy you guys are giving it another go. You’re a lonely loser and Kagome has been through so much, so I’m glad.”

Inuyasha frowned. “I’m not a lonely los--wait, what about Kagome? Do you mean with her ex that cheated on her?”

Miroku nodded. “Yeah...it was a really bad situation. I remember reading an interview about it. Apparently she wished it could’ve stayed private, but with what happened with the guy, it kind of blew up in the media. The guy was--”

“Wait,” Inuyasha interrupted. “It feels...wrong to know without her telling me, especially if she wanted the break-up to be private in the first place. I know he cheated, but...I don’t want the details. If Kagome ends up telling me, then I’ll hear them then.”

“I think that’s good of you,” Miroku replied. “But after what Kagome has been through, just know that she’s a strong one. I can’t believe she’s still standing.”

 _It must have been_ really _bad. No wonder she doesn’t sing that song about him anymore._

Inuyasha’s curiosity about the situation was piqued, but he pushed it aside. He wouldn’t pry and he wouldn’t get involved in something that wasn’t his business.

He just wanted her to be happy, and he hoped that maybe he would be part of that happiness.

So he finally smiled.

“I can’t wait to see her.”

O.o.O.o.O

Kagome was once again staring at herself in the full-length mirror in her bedroom, scrutinizing every inch of herself as she finished getting ready for Inuyasha and Miroku’s arrival.

The guise for their visit was for Miroku and Sango’s first date, but the truth of the matter was that it was a second chance for Inuyasha and Kagome as well.

So she was nervous.

Excited, of course, but _nervous._

She knew Inuyasha better now after all the time they spent texting and FaceTiming, so she was feeling a lot more confident about the evening ahead.

Kagome had put on a simple pair of jeans and a flowy top, opting to go more casual for that evening. Miroku and Sango were going out to get dinner and see a movie, so she and Inuyasha were planning on staying in and baking obscene amounts of cookies.

It was one of the new things she’d learned about him: he _loved_ cookies.

She’d bought several rolls of cookie dough, as well as a few basic ingredients in case they wanted to be creative and make their own, and had skipped dinner so she would have plenty of room to eat the baked treats after they made them.

When Kagome deemed herself ready, she bounced down the stairs and met Sango in the kitchen.

“You look great!” Kagome complimented. Sango laughed and rolled her eyes before smoothing out the pink dress she had on.

“You helped me get ready,” Sango pointed out.

Kagome smiled. “I still think you look great.”

Inuyasha and Miroku arrived shortly after, and just like last time, Kagome answered the door.

Those golden eyes lit up when they saw her, eliciting a blush and an excited smile from Kagome.

“Hi,” she greeted. 

“Hey,” they replied. Kagome moved to the side and allowed them to enter before closing the door behind her.

“Sango is in the kitchen,” she told Miroku. Miroku nodded and left the foyer, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.

“Hi,” she repeated. Inuyasha chuckled and opened his arms for her.

“Hi,” he echoed as Kagome walked into his embrace.

It felt more natural than the last time. She easily wrapped her arms around his waist as his wrapped around her torso, holding her close.

He smelled faintly of aftershave and old books, which was an unusual combination, but caused a divine reaction in Kagome’s body.

“You look nice,” Inuyasha murmured against her hair.

“Thanks,” Kagome replied. “So do you.”

When they pulled away, Kagome took his hand and led him into the kitchen.

Miroku and Sango were standing in front of the counter, talking quietly as Sango looked at him in a way Kagome had never seen her look at anyone before.

Miroku and Sango left soon after, and as soon as they did, Kagome pulled out the rolls of cookie dough from the fridge. 

She smiled brightly at Inuyasha.

“Ready?”

He grinned. “Ready.”

Kagome turned on the radio before they washed their hands. 

She hummed along as she got out the stuff they’d need to make the cookies, and she soon heard Inuyasha laugh behind.

“Do I get a free show?” he teased lightly. Kagome turned around and smiled.

“Only if you cheer enough,” she replied. They both laughed before Inuyasha came over to stand next to her in front of the counter.

“So what all do we have?” he asked.

Kagome laid out the rolls of cookie dough as well as the extra ingredients.

“I got some we just slice and bake,” she began, “but if you’re feeling daring, I also have raw ingredients for us to make some from scratch.”

Inuyasha gently nudged her. “I’m always up for a challenge.”

Kagome smiled up at him. “Then let’s do it.”

o.O.o

An hour later, they’d successfully baked all of the premade cookies as well as baked the cookies they’d tossed together from scratch.

The entire kitchen smelled marvelous, and Kagome hummed as she set the cookies on a plate for them to take and eat in the living room.

“I think we did well,” Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled at him before noticing a streak of flour on his face.

“You have a little raw cookie on you,” she said as she grabbed a paper towel. She wet it in the sink before reaching up to wipe the flour away.

As she finished, she met Inuyasha’s gaze and her heart flipped at the intensity of his golden eyes.

It made her melt a little.

“It’s gone,” she said softly as she took the paper towel from his face, allowing her fingers to linger just the slightest bit on his skin. 

_Kiss, kiss, kiss…_

Before she could do something stupid, like kiss him, Kagome moved her hand away and put the paper towel in the trashcan. She grabbed the plate of cookies and smiled.

“Do you want to eat in the living room?”

“Sure,” Inuyasha replied.

Kagome grabbed two cans of soda from the fridge; normally she would offer wine, but Inuyasha mentioned he was driving home again and didn’t want to have any alcohol. She admired how responsible he was.

Inuyasha followed Kagome to the couch in the living room as she set them on the coffee table before plopping down on the couch. 

Inuyasha sat down next to her, farther away than she would have preferred but close enough that she could still feel his warmth.

They each took a cookie and paused, realizing that they’d both grabbed ones that they’d made from scratch.

Before they took their bites, they locked gazes and both grinned.

“On three?” Kagome suggested. Inuyasha laughed.

“On three,” he echoed.

“One.”

“Two.”

“Three.”

They both took bites and immediately sputtered.

“These are awful,” Kagome said, trying to swallow the cookie rather than spit it out.

“We must have messed up the recipe,” Inuyasha commented as he swallowed with a wince. “I’m glad we made all those other ones.”

Kagome blushed, frowning until Inuyasha smiled at her.

They both burst out laughing.

“I guess I should stick to singing,” Kagome joked.

“And I’ll stick to books,” Inuyasha added.

They were still laughing when they put the discarded cookies on the edge of the plate and grabbed two of the premade ones.

Once they’d taken bites, Kagome nodded.

“Much better,” she mused.

 _“Way_ better,” Inuyasha agreed.

They munched on their cookies as they fell into an easy conversation. Kagome told Inuyasha about her family back in her hometown and the shrine they kept, and Inuyasha told Kagome about his older half-brother who he only spoke to when absolutely necessary.

“Do you two not get along?” Kagome asked, hoping she wasn’t prying.

Inuyasha shrugged. “Eh, not really. Sesshomaru didn’t like my mom very much and then when I was born, that kind of made his dislike grow. He came to her funeral, though, so I guess he’s not all evil.”

Kagome reached out and took his hand. “I’m sorry. That must be hard.”

Inuyasha squeezed her hand. “It’s okay. He got married about six months ago and that seems to have softened him a little. Kagura, that’s his wife, is really nice, so that makes it easier when we have to interact.”

Kagome smiled. “That’s good.”

The night continued, as did their conversation, and Kagome found that she was thoroughly enjoying herself. The conversation was flowing easily, Inuyasha’s firm hold on her hand was warm, and she didn’t miss that he’d slowly been sliding closer to her throughout their time sitting on the couch.

And she had to admit it: she’d been moving a little closer, too.

They were laughing about something funny that Kagome’s little brother had done when Kagome’s phone dinged from her pocket. 

“Sorry,” she said as she pulled it out. “It's probably Sango.”

Sure enough, it was Sango letting her know that she and Miroku were on their way home. Kagome typed a quick reply.

**Okay, see you soon. Can’t wait to hear about it ;)**

Sango texted back a big smiling emoji, so Kagome figured the date had gone well. 

She was happy, but she was also disappointed. It meant her night with Inuyasha was coming to a close. 

“They're on their way back,” Kagome said as she put her phone back in her pocket. “They should be home in about fifteen minutes.” She saw a flash of disappointment on Inuyasha’s face, and she knew she probably looked the same. 

“I had a lot of fun,” Inuyasha said sincerely. “I'm glad we got to do this.” Kagome smiled. 

“Me, too,” she replied. “I felt so guilty after last time.”

Inuyasha frowned. “Why did you feel guilty?”

Kagome shrugged. “You said you were so excited to meet me. I was worried you would be disappointed.”

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. “I...didn't say I was excited.” He grimaced. “I'll be honest: I actually didn't want to meet in person. I thought it would kill the vibe. I thought _you_ wanted to. That's why I agreed to come to dinner last time.”

Kagome’s eyes widened. “But Sango told me...” Realization dawned on her. 

Inuyasha laughed. “Uh-huh. And Miroku told _me.”_

Kagome smiled. “Looks like we got duped.”

Inuyasha shrugged and reached out to tuck a lock of hair behind Kagome’s ear. 

“I would say it worked out in the end,” he replied. “Would you?”

Kagome nodded and reached out to cup his cheeks. 

“I would,” she replied sincerely. “And I'm really glad it did.”

Inuyasha leaned in. “Kagome, can I kiss you?”

At Kagome’s nod, he closed the distance between them. 

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, initiating a deepening of the kiss as Inuyasha’s arms snuck around her waist.

He tasted like chocolate and warmth and desire. 

Caught up in the kiss, Kagome pulled him closer, accidentally falling backward onto the couch and taking him with her. 

They laughed at the clumsy movement, but Inuyasha soon went a bit more serious, smiling above from where he’d wound up on top of her. 

Kagome gently pulled him back down, not ready to end the moment. 

Based on his immediate resumption of their passionate kisses, she was willing to bet he wasn't ready for it to end either. 

The way he touched her and brushed his lips against hers, sometimes gentle, sometimes fiercely, was unlike anything she'd ever experienced. 

She'd dated her ex-boyfriend for several years and had loved him deeply, but she'd never felt such an _intensity_ with him like she did with Inuyasha. 

There was something pulling her into the golden-eyed man’s embrace, and she realized that winding up in this moment, in those vast array of kisses, was worth the slight miss of their first meeting. 

When they pulled away, Kagome took a moment to catch her breath as she smiled up at him. 

“Whoa,” he said softly, gazing down at her.

Kagome moved one hand to stroke his cheek. “Yeah. _Whoa.”_

“You’re always beautiful, Kagome,” he murmured as he gently ran his thumb over her bottom lip. “But like this...under me...I’ve never seen anything so radiant.”

Kagome blushed and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck again.

“Kiss me again?” she requested breathlessly.

Inuyasha didn’t respond; instead, he dropped his lips back down and met her in another kiss.

They were so caught up in each other that they didn’t realize Miroku and Sango had gotten home until they heard a shout come from the kitchen.

“We’re home!” Sango called.

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and carefully pushed him off of her.

He stifled a laugh as he got up, situating himself next to her on the couch.

Kagome tried to subtly smooth her hair down, certain it was a mess after laying down and having Inuyasha run his fingers through it during their many kisses.

“Hey,” Sango greeted when she and Miroku came into the living room. “Did you guys have fun?”

Kagome blushed but tried to keep her cool.

“Yeah, we ate enough cookies to keep us full for the rest of the week,” she joked. “Did you guys have a good dinner?”

Miroku smirked and wrapped his arm around Sango’s waist.

“It was delicious,” Miroku replied. “Next time we’re here, you’ll have to come with us to eat there.” He paused, obviously uncertain. 

_He probably doesn’t know if it went well with us or not...it’s a good thing Sango can read me!_

Sango glanced at Kagome knowingly.

“Oh, they will,” Sango assured him. “But you know what we should do now? A TikTok! It should be a tradition that you guys do a Duet whenever you’re together.”

Much less hesitant than last time, Kagome smiled brightly at Inuyasha.

“Do you want to?” she asked. At Inuyasha’s nod, she went and grabbed her guitar.

When she returned, she handed Sango her phone and sat down next to Inuyasha. After a moment of trying to pick a song, she readied the guitar in her hands and began to play.

They sang _Ophelia_ by The Lumineers, which was one of Kagome’s favorite songs. She knew Inuaysha liked it, too, and with how the night had been going...well, it felt like a good way to close out their date.

When they finished singing, Kagome looked at him and smiled. Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed her forehead, causing a blush to spread along Kagome’s cheeks.

“Aw, that was so cute!” Sango squealed.

Inuyasha laughed while Kagome just blushed more.

They soon decided that it was time to call it a night, so Miroku took Sango’s hand and pulled her into the kitchen. 

“The goodbye I plan on giving Sango is best done in private,” he called as he tugged Sango along. 

“Miroku!” Sango scolded. “You can't just say things like that!”

Kagome laughed, knowing Sango was putting up an annoyed front because she was embarrassed. 

_We’re gonna have some juicy girl talk tonight._

When they'd disappeared into the kitchen, Kagome stood up from the couch. 

She pulled Inuyasha up with her before wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I’m so happy you came,” she said as she looked up at him.

Inuyasha bent his neck to touch his forehead to hers.

“Me, too,” he murmured. 

This time, she didn’t have to ask him to kiss her again. By the time she started to move, he was already leaning down to meet her halfway. 

_I’ve never felt so alive during a kiss...whatever this is, I want it._

Kagome’s hands ran through his hair as she silently marveled in the smooth locks. Inuyasha clung to her tighter, holding her close and kissing her passionately.

When they finally parted, Inuyasha pulled her into a simple hug as his arms wrapped around her. 

Kagome lay her head against his chest and smiled. 

Eventually, they met up with Miroku and Sango in the kitchen before saying their final goodbyes. 

“Kagome, we snuck some of those cookies and they’re terrible,” Sango said as they all walked to the front door. “What happened?”

Kagome laughed. “We messed up the recipe somehow. I'm just glad we had some that we didn't make from scratch.”

Sango paused and looked at Inuyasha and Kagome.

“You made them?” she asked. At their simultaneous nods, Sango’s eyes took on an amused glint. “With the ingredients that were on the stove?” At the second nod, Sango laughed. 

“That was _salt_ in that jar, not sugar,” she exclaimed. “Didn’t you read the label?”

Kagome’s eyes widened as she looked at Inuyasha. 

The four of them all laughed. 

_What a night…_

Finally, Inuyasha and Miroku left the house.

Kagome blew Inuyasha a small kiss as he and Miroku walked to the car. 

Inuyasha waved to her, while Miroku rolled the window down and shouted, “Goodbye, Sango, my love! I'll miss you until I see your beautiful, shining face again!”

Kagome saw Inuyasha roll his eyes from where he was sitting behind the wheel. 

Kagome burst into laughter, which only increased when she saw the mortification on Sango’s face. 

But there was affection, too. Sango liked Miroku a lot; Kagome could tell. 

Once their car had turned down the street and was out of sight, Kagome turned to Sango.

“Alright, girl talk time! I wanna hear everything.”

Sango grinned. “I do, too. Let’s go!”

They both went and changed into pajamas before sitting in Sango’s bed, exchanging stories about their respective dates and gushing about how cute their guys were.

Kagome was happy. She was happier than she’d been in a really long time.

_And I think it’ll only get better._

O.o.O.o.O

Inuyasha lay in bed that night, smiling at his phone when he saw the TikTok Kagome had posted.

The way they sang together, the way they looked at each other, and the way Inuyasha kissed her at the end...well, those things said it all.

Inuyasha liked her. He liked her a _lot._

After he finished watching the video, he texted her.

**We look really good in that video. I’m so glad we got to do it.**

**Me too :) I can’t wait to see you again.**

Inuyasha felt his cheeks heat up despite the fact that he was alone...in his room...still flustered by Kagome.

They texted back and forth a few more times until they bid each other good night.

And even then, Inuyasha fell asleep with her blue eyes in his mind.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...I think there might be two more chapters in this story.
> 
> Wtf, this was supposed to be a one-shot but then of course I had to go and come up with extra backstory stuff about Kagome *spoiler: coming soon*
> 
> Anway, I hope you enjoyed lol chapter 4 is coming...at some point.


	4. Relationship Goals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads-up: Kagome’s ex-boyfriend will not make an appearance in this story. He’ll just be mentioned. Also, I couldn’t decide who the ex should be so he doesn’t have a name lol.
> 
> So what we’re going to see in this chapter are the aftereffects of a bad relationship/situation. When you start dating someone new after going through a traumatic event in a relationship, it can be very, very tough. I know from experience...so, yeah.
> 
> The way Kagome chooses to handle her trauma with her past relationship is her own, just like the way anyone handles trauma is unique to the person. I am not trying to say that how she handles it is right or wrong; you never owe anyone an explanation for why you’re in emotional pain.
> 
> Wow, emo, okay. Anyway, this chapter is happy aside from a few serious moments, so please enjoy!
> 
> I know I said this would have two more chapters, but it made more sense to end it at chapter four (oops) so this is the last chapter!

**Chapter 4: Relationship Goals**

Inuyasha was happy.

Not content, not satisfied... _ happy. _

And every single text, every single phone call, every single TikTok, only made him happier.

Because...man, was Kagome Higurashi an incredible woman.

**Good morning :) I hope you have a good day!**

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome’s text.

**Good morning, you too :)**

It had been a week since the night they’d baked cookies at her house, and Kagome and Inuyasha had FaceTimed each other every night since then. They weren’t sure when they’d be able to see each other again given Kagome’s performance schedule, but they were making the distance work.

Because Inuyasha knew she was worth it.

He wasn’t idealistic enough to call it love, but he definitely liked her, and he could tell that his feelings would only get stronger as more time went on.

As he sat in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal, Miroku walked in and grinned at him.

“Well, good morning,” he greeted. “You sure look pretty unbothered today.”   


Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “You say that like I’m always in a bad mood.”

Miroku laughed. “I’m just glad to see you happy. All those comments on your TikTok were  _ hype,  _ man.”   


Inuyasha had to physically keep himself from blushing.

Miroku was right. The comments from the most recent TikTok they’d filmed at Kagome’s house were full of  _ “So cute!”  _ and _ “Omg they should totally get married”  _ and _ “Relationship goals"  _ and _ "This was another reminder that I’m single but I’m not even mad about it.” _   


Inuyasha himself had watched the TikTok countless times, loving how close he and Kagome obviously were.

It only made him like her more.

O.o.O.o.O

Kagome was smiling at the most recent text from Inuyasha when she got the phone call.

“Hello?” she said when she answered.

“Hello, can I please speak with Kagome Higurashi?”

Kagome frowned. “This is she.”   


“Ms. Higurashi, my name is Aya and I’m calling from Tsuki Bank Corporations. How are you today?”   


Kagome paused. “I’m doing well.”   


“That’s good to hear,” Aya replied. “I’m calling to inform you that we had an odd phone call come in today from someone saying they were calling on your behalf, but it wasn’t anyone you have on record.”   


Kagome nearly groaned. She knew where this was coming from.

“What was the name of the person?”

And when the operator said the call had come from her ex-boyfriend, Kagome rolled her eyes and got up from where she was laying in her bed.

“I’m so sorry you had to deal with that,” Kagome apologized as she went to Sango’s bedroom. “It’s...someone I knew a long time ago. He still tries to get access to funds that aren’t his. Did he get any information?”

Sango looked at Kagome expectantly when she came into her room. Kagome mouthed the word  _ Bank _ and it took no time for Sango to realize what had happened.   


“No, we didn’t give him any info,” Aya replied. “We refused to answer any questions and I called you as soon as the phone call ended.”   


Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. “That’s good to hear. Thank you so much.”

When the call ended a few moments later, Kagome groaned and flopped down onto Sango’s bed.

“Did the  _ jerk _ try to get into your bank account again?” Sango asked.

Kagome knew who she was referring to; it was too painful to refer to her ex-boyfriend by name, so they just referred to him as “the jerk.”

Kagome nodded. “Yeah, that’s the  _ third _ time he’s done it since we broke up. How did he even find out what bank I’m at now? Do you...do you think I should, like, report him?”

Sango hesitated. “At this point...yeah, I think you should.”   


Kagome felt the prickle of tears in her eyes. 

“I never expected this,” she murmured. “After everything he did to me...how can he want  _ more?” _

Sango moved to sit next to Kagome and wrapped her arms around her.

“I’m sorry,” she soothed. “He’s trash.”   


Kagome laughed through her tears. “Yeah, he is.”

“You have Inuyasha now, though,” Sango reminded her. “So that’s something nice.”   


Kagome froze. 

_ Yeah...I  _ do _ have Inuyasha. But...why doesn’t that really make me feel better? _

“I guess,” she finally replied flatly. “I’m gonna order a pizza for dinner. What do you want on it?”

o.O.o

That night as Kagome lay in bed, her stomach full of pizza and her blanket tucked all around her, she allowed her thoughts to drift into dangerous territory.

Into  _ what-if _ territory.

_ What if I’m too messed up to have a new relationship?  _ she wondered.  _ I mean, how can I ever fully trust someone new after what happened? What if I’m too damaged to ever be happy again? What if I’m unhappy and then I make Inuyasha unhappy? What if-- _

She mentally scolded herself. She was spiraling, and that was the  _ last _ thing she needed to do.

Her phone pinged with a text message, so Kagome pulled herself from her thoughts and grabbed the phone to check it.

It was a text from Inuyasha.

**Good night. I hope you sleep well :)**

Kagome grimaced but quickly sent a reply.

**Good night, you too**

She’d asked if they could forgo their usual FaceTime call that evening given her still being shaken-up over the situation that day and having to file an official report against the  _ jerk. _

It was the first time she hadn’t seen Inuyasha in some fashion in...weeks, but she needed the space.

She sighed quietly and put her phone down, snuggling deeper into her blanket and trying to push all of the doubt from her mind.

o.O.o

The next day, Kagome shook herself from her darkened thoughts and tried to remember that not every man was like her ex.

_ Inuyasha is a great guy. I don’t want to lose him because of my issues. _

So Kagome texted him to confirm a FaceTime call that night, and she smiled when he responded affirmatively with a smiley face next to it.

Seeing his golden eyes during their call made it better.

“Was everything okay yesterday?” he asked about ten minutes after they started talking. She could see the concern on his face, and it warmed her heart.

“Oh, yeah,” she replied. “I just…”

_ Should I tell him? Or would that be oversharing? _

“It was just a long day,” she finally said. “But I’m good now. I’m glad we could talk tonight.”

Inuyasha smiled. “Me, too. I miss you.”

Kagome blushed. “I miss you, too. When do you guys want to come over again? Or we could come to you so you don’t have to make the drive.”

“Oh, we don’t mind,” Inuyasha replied. “Our town is small and there isn’t much to do. Miroku’s a very night-on-the-town kind of guy, so he likes bigger cities. Plus...I don’t care about how long the drive is. As long as I can see you.”

Kagome smiled. “That’s so sweet.”

“I aim to impress,” Inuyasha joked.

They talked for another hour before ending the call.

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow,” Inuyasha said. “Good night.”   


“Good night,” Kagome replied.

With a final smile, she ended the call and set her phone down on the bed next to her.

_ I can be a normal person. I can do normal adult things like date a nice guy without feeling impending doom. _

She huffed and lay down. 

_ I hope. _

O.o.O.o.O

Inuyasha noticed a change in Kagome.

They still talked as much as usual, but he could tell that there was something bothering her. He’d gotten to know her pretty well since they’d first started texting, so he knew that there was something wrong.

She still smiled, and she still laughed, and she still said affectionate things to him, but there was definitely something off.

He wasn’t sure what to do.

He got up from where he’d been sitting in his bed for his most recent FaceTime call with Kagome and went into the living room where Miroku was watching TV.

“Hey,” Inuyasha greeted.

Miroku looked at him and immediately frowned. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

Inuyasha nearly chuckled.  _ I can’t hide anything from him. He really lives up to the best friend title. _

“Uh, things are a little weird with Kagome,” he said. “She seems...off.”

Miroku didn’t seem surprised. “Yeah, Sango mentioned that. It’s the whole bank thing. It’s really got her a little shaken up.”   


Inuyasha frowned. “What bank thing?”

Miroku paused. “Kagome didn’t tell you?” At Inuyasha’s shake of his head, Miroku winced. “Well, maybe she felt weird telling you because it was about her ex,”  Miroku reasoned. “Apparently every so often, her ex-boyfriend will try to get access to her bank account. It happened yesterday so Kagome is finally going to file a police report against him.”

Inuyasha’s eyes widened. “Whoa...I had no idea. Is she okay?”   


Miroku shrugged. “Sango said she’s doing alright but that it’s always tough for her.”   


Inuyasha shook his head. “That’s crazy. I can’t believe anyone would do that to her.”

Miroku sighed. “I know...it’s terrible.”

Inuyasha frowned. “Why do you think she didn’t tell me about it? I could’ve, I don’t know, comforted her or something.”

“I don’t think you should take it to heart,” Miroku comforted. “Wouldn’t you be hesitant about telling Kagome about something weird your ex did? Especially since things are still kinda new?”   


Inuyasha paused to think about it. “Yeah, you’re right. I wouldn’t say anything to her if that happened to me.”   


Miroku nodded. “There you go. I know you don’t want me to tell you about the break-up with Kagome and her ex, but...it was bad. It would do a number on anyone, so that might be what’s happening.”   


“Did Sango tell you that?” Inuyasha asked.

Miroku shook his head. “No, I just know it as a human being. No one should have to go through what she went through. I don’t even know how  _ I  _ would bounce back from something like that.”

_ What on earth  _ happened? _ I would never ask her because I don’t want to pry, but what if I do something similar that upsets her?  _

“Do you think,” Inuyasha began, “that I would do anything similar to what the guy did?”

“No way,” Miroku replied immediately. “What that guy did to her was a new level of awful.”

Inuyasha went quiet for a few moments, pondering what Miroku told him.

“Poor Kagome,” he finally said. “I want to be there for her through anything.”

_ And I want her to know that. I’ve been wanting to ask her to officially be my girlfriend, but after what’s happened with her ex, is this the right time? Maybe I should wait a little longer, at least until she decides she’s ready to tell me about the break-up. _

And that was okay with him. Kagome was worth the wait. She’d proven that more times than he could count.

O.o.O.o.O

“Sango, do you think I’m moving too fast?” Kagome asked.

She thought she was okay with the pace she and Inuyasha were taking, but after a long night of  _ drowning in her thoughts,  _ she wasn’t sure anymore.

Sango paused and looked at Kagome seriously. “Do you think you are?”   


Kagome shrugged and bit her lip. “I just...I like him a lot, but I haven’t dated anyone since…”

_ Since the man who shattered my heart enough to keep me from ever singing a song about him… _

“Kagome,” Sango said seriously, “this is a big step in moving on. I’m proud of you for it. You and the jerk took things slowly.” 

Kagome shook her head.  _ “He _ took things slowly. I wanted...more.”

Sango frowned. “Kagome, you wanted a proposal after  _ seven years _ of dating. That’s not fast. What happened is all on him. None of it was your fault.”

“But what if...what if I can’t get back to wanting to feel that way about someone?” she wondered. “And after what happened with the bank...what if I wind up not being able to completely trust Inuyasha?” She felt the sting of tears in her eyes before they began trailing down her cheeks.

Sango walked over to wrap her arms around Kagome.

“Do you like Inuyasha?” she asked gently. At Kagome’s nod, Sango squeezed her a little tighter.

“Then just go on that for now,” Sango continued. “Inuyasha isn’t going to do what the jerk did to you, okay? I don’t want that to scare you off from something that could make you really happy.”

Kagome hugged Sango tightly and nodded against her again.

“Okay. Thanks, Sango.”

Sango’s words helped, but there was still a bit of nervousness in Kagome’s gut.

_ The jerk did a number on me...I thought I’d be over it by now, but what if I’m not? I know I like Inuyasha and I want to be with him, but something is nagging at me. Something bad. _

“Kagome,” Sango said, “I think if you see Inuyasha, it’ll help. You know how they say absence makes the heart grow fonder? Well, maybe for you, absence makes the heart grow uncertain. Let’s ask when they want to come over again. I really, really think that’ll help. Plus, I want to see Miroku.”   


Kagome laughed before she nodded and wiped her eyes, hoping Sango was right.

The next day when Kagome was feeling a bit calmer, she sent a text to Inuyasha.

**Hey, I miss you. Can you guys come over soon?**

After a moment, he responded.

**I miss you too. We can come pretty much any night. What works best with your schedule?**

Kagome thought for a moment. She would need to check with Sango.

**I’ll talk to Sango and then you and I can plan tonight when we FaceTime.**

Inuyasha’s next text came a few seconds later.

**Sounds great :)**

Kagome took a deep breath and willed herself to stay calm.

_ This is Inuyasha. He won’t hurt me. I know I can trust him. _

o.O.o

That night, they decided that Miroku and Inuyasha would drive down on a Friday night, which meant their visit was only two days away.

Kagome was excited but also a bit nervous, so she tried to just focus on her excitement.

The night before they came, during their usual FaceTime call, Inuyasha told her what Miroku had planned for Sango.

“Did you know there’s a salsa dance studio near your house?” he asked. “Apparently Miroku is taking Sango there.”   


Kagome laughed. “Wow! Sango hates dancing. I’ll have to ask her how Miroku managed to convince her to go.”

_ She must really like him...I’m so happy for her. _

“Do you have anything you want to do while I’m there?” Inuyasha asked. Kagome shook her head.

“Not really,” she replied. “It’s nice to just stay home and chill. We could bake more cookies. I might even have cake mix.”   


Inuyasha chuckled. “What would we be celebrating with a cake?”

“Hmm...our third date?” Kagome suggested. Inuyasha laughed.

“Our third?” he repeated. “You’re counting the Night of the Awkward Horror as our first date?” Kagome burst out laughing.

They’d dramatically deemed the first time Miroku and Sango had come over as “Night of the Awkward Horror” because of how much pressure they’d both felt, but Kagome still felt like it was a date...kind of.

“I think we should,” she replied. “It’s our meet-cute.” Inuyasha smiled.

“I like that name better,” he teased. “I’m so glad it worked out in the end.”   


Kagome smiled. “Me, too. You’re just...wonderful.”   


“I think you’re wonderful, too,” Inuyasha replied warmly. “I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.”

They talked a little while longer before ending the call with a few final words of affection.

When they ended the call, Kagome got up and marched right into Sango’s room. The door was open, so she walked straight in.

“You’re going salsa dancing?” she asked incredulously. “How on earth did Miroku convince you to do that?”

Sango blushed. “Well...he mentioned that he’s seen videos and it’s...um, romantic. So...yeah.”   


Kagome laughed. “Aw, Sango! I love seeing you all blushy and cute like this!”

Sango laughed and threw a pillow at her. “Leave me alone!” She smiled. “What are you and Inuyasha gonna do?”

It was Kagome’s turn to blush.

“We’re baking a cake,” she explained. “We’re ‘celebrating’ our third date.”

“That’s cute,” Sango gushed. “Are you feeling better about things?”   


Kagome nodded. “I think so. It’ll be better once I see him.” She paused. “I think I might tell him what happened with the jerk. A lot of stuff is already public, but some of the other crap...I don’t know. It’s had a bigger effect on me than I thought, so I think it’s the right time to tell him.”   


Sango nodded. “I think that’s brave of you. Maybe having that weight off your shoulders will help.”   


“I hope so,” Kagome agreed. “Ugh, baggage. It’s so annoying.”   


Sango smiled. “You have a good guy. I think he’ll be as supportive as possible.”   


“Thanks, Sango. You’re the best.”

o.O.o

The next day, Kagome was antsy to see Inuyasha. Her nervousness had shifted into excitement rather than anxiety, so she was eager to get him in her arms again.

When they arrived that night, she said hello to Miroku before jumping into Inuyasha’s arms.

Miroku laughed and went into the house to find Sango, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

“Hi,” Inuyasha murmured against her neck. “I missed you.”   


“I missed you, too,” Kagome said as she squeezed him gently. “I’m so happy you’re here.”   


She pulled away slightly and looked up at him, blushing a bit as she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck.

He didn’t waste any time in leaning down to kiss her, his lips eager against hers as they reacquainted themselves after their time apart.

Kagome sighed against his mouth, loving the way his hands sprawled on her back before moving up into her hair. He tasted wonderful and his warmth felt incredible against her, and any doubts she had completely faded away.

Inuyasha was her future. She knew that now.

She was sure.

When they pulled away, Kagome smiled up at him and set her hand on his cheek, feeling a wave of affection wash over her as his golden eyes shone down on her.

“Hey, Kagome, we’re ready to go!” Sango called from the kitchen. Kagome jumped a bit, still lost in Inuyasha’s eyes that were so intensely focused on her, before she laughed and tugged him into the kitchen.

When they walked in, Kagome saw Sango with Miroku’s arm around her waist, blushing brightly before smiling at Kagome.

“We’re gonna head out,” Sango said. “Wish me luck.” Kagome laughed.

“Good luck, you guys,” she said. “Have a good time.”

“Don’t step on her toes,” Inuyasha teased Miroku.

Calling some final goodbyes, Sango and Miroku left the house, closing and locking the door behind them.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, wondering if he’d be up for a bit more reacquainting, only to find him already leaning down.

“You read my mind,” she murmured against his mouth as kissed her. Inuyasha chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

While their kisses in the foyer had been eager and passionate, this kiss was soft and sweet. It felt more like a tender  _ welcome home _ than a desperate  _ I missed you. _

Kagome nearly cried at the gentleness of his lips against hers, at the soft way he ran his hands up and down her back.

Inuyasha slightly pulled away to place kisses on her cheeks before moving down to her jawline, then her neck.

He peppered light kisses there, roaming the sensitive skin of her throat with his lips, mapping a route of affection along the way.

Kagome tilted her head back to give him better access and breathed a sigh of contentment as he continued his gentle movements.

When she could hardly breathe from the pleasure of his gentle attentions, she gently pulled away to fully wrap her arms around him and lay her head on his chest.

They stood there longer than she could keep track of. Finally, her stomach growled and broke them apart.

They laughed at the sound before Kagome placed a final kiss on his lips.

“I skipped dinner to have plenty of room for cake,” she admitted as she went to get all of the ingredients for the cake.

And this time, she made sure they were using sugar instead of salt.

o.O.o

After they’d eaten an unhealthy amount of cake and were nearly bursting at the seams from how full they were, Inuyasha and Kagome lay curled up together on the couch, wrapped in each other’s arms.

They settled into a companionable silence as Kagome allowed his heart that was beating under her ear to soothe her.

She felt a calming sense of peace come over her, and she knew it was time to tell him.

If they were going to move forward like she so desperately wanted to, she wanted to tell him.

“So,” she began sheepishly, “I’m sorry I was weird for a little while.” Inuyasha shook his head and ran his hand up and down her back.

“It’s alright,” he replied. “You don’t need to apologize. Is everything okay?”   


Kagome paused for a moment to gather her thoughts.

“Well, do you remember when I said taking the record deal was a risk I wasn’t sure I wanted to take?”

At Inuyasha’s nod, she took a deep breath.

“My...boyfriend at the time convinced me to do it,” she continued. “And I loved him, so I didn’t want to go against what I knew he wanted. He liked the idea of making a lot of money and being set for the rest of our lives. And he looked so happy when he talked about the future, so…”

She shook her head. “He was  _ so _ confused about my hesitance. He asked me why it was even a question if I’d do it or not when it seemed like the most obvious choice was to take the deal and get rich.”

Inuyasha could see the pain coming onto her face, and he could tell it was an old pain, but a deep one, too. He remembered reading that the guy cheated on Kagome, but he didn’t know how the situation had transpired.

“But when the money started coming in,” Kagome began, “he started to change. It wasn’t enough that I was concerned, but there was a different vibe about him. Then it got to the point where I wanted to save up the money and send some back home to our families, but...he didn’t want to. He became...greedy, for lack of a better word. Then we started going to celebrity parties and that’s when things  _ really _ changed.” She grimaced. “But, uh, I’m sure you know what happens next.”

Inuyasha shook his head. “I only saw a couple details, so I don’t know what actually happened. It felt wrong to learn about your break-up from tabloids, so I didn’t do any digging into it.” He reached out and took her hand. “And you don’t have to tell me unless you’re absolutely certain that you’re comfortable with it, okay?”

Kagome squeezed his hand. “Thank you.” She took a deep breath. “So...the parties. The fame didn’t change me, but it changed him, especially when he started rubbing elbows with celebrities. It got to the point that we would show up to a party and five minutes after we got there, he was running off to go meet up with other people. He was always vague about who he’d been with after we left and were on our way home, but I didn’t press it. I didn’t think I needed to.”

Inuyasha frowned, wondering if something bad had happened at a party.

“And there was this one party a little over a year ago,” she continued, “and I remember asking him about marriage when we were on our way there. He was my high school sweetheart and we’d been together for seven years by then, and we’d talked about getting married back when we were both still in college and it was always something we were excited about. But then...after the fame, he always shot me down when I brought up an engagement.”

Kagome’s mouth set in a deep frown, and Inuyasha could tell she was reliving the pain.

“So the last time I brought up marriage, we were on our way to a party,” she began again. “And as usual, shortly after we got there, he ran off to go meet up with whomever he was always trying to meet up with.”

She huffed. “It was so annoying. My boyfriend would disappear on me and it was always so embarrassing when people would ask where he was. Finally, I got tired of it, so I went around the house to try and find where he’d gone.”   


She paused. “And...I found him in a bedroom...in bed with a woman we’d met at a party a few months earlier. Luckily it was... _ after _ whatever they’d been doing, but I still saw more than I would have liked to.” She cringed. “And that’s when I found out he’d always been with her at the parties and that he’d been cheating on me with her for...awhile.”

Inuyasha’s eyes widened.  _ She  _ walked in _ on her boyfriend cheating on her? Oh, man….that’s way worse than I would have guessed. How is she still so kind and cheerful? _

“Oh, Kagome,” Inuyasha murmured. “That’s awful.”

Kagome took a deep breath. “Yeah...I broke up with him right then and there. I cut ties completely and that’s when Sango and I got this house together. I haven’t seen my ex since. He’s tried contacting me a few times and, but I always ignore him.” She winced.

“And...sometimes he tries to access my bank account. That's what kinda made me act off the other day. I had to file a police report against him.”

Inuyasha shook his head. “I can’t believe you had to go through that. And with reporters all in your business.. _.man.” _

Kagome shrugged. “I don’t get bugged about it too much anymore. In the beginning, it was really hard because I was still trying to heal from it and getting questioned about it constantly made it worse, but now I’m okay. It doesn’t hurt as much anymore.”

She looked up at him. “But...you’re the first man I’ve dated since him and the first man I’ve dated as an adult. I started dating my ex when I was sixteen, so we were solid by the time we were grown-up...so I guess I don’t really know how a relationship works as an adult. Plus, I have all this baggage...and that’s why I was distant. I was...processing.”   


Inuyasha stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. “If this is too much for you, I understand.”

Kagome shook her head. “The way I feel about you...I never thought I would feel this way. After what happened, I figured any future romantic relationships were out of the question. But then you came along, singing my song…” She finally smiled. “And I’m so happy you did. I like you  _ so _ much, Inuyasha.”

“I like you, too,” he replied warmly. “You’re more amazing than I could have ever dreamed. And...I hope now is an okay time to ask...will you be my girlfriend? Officially?”

Kagome smiled brightly. “Yes.” Inuyasha smiled and leaned forward to kiss her, sealing the newfound official relationship.

When they pulled away, Kagome gently patted his cheek.

“You actually make me want to sing a love song again.” She kissed him quickly before getting up to grab her guitar. Inuyasha sat up and watched as she grabbed the instrument and came back over to sit next to him.

She smiled and began strumming the guitar.

“So I wrote a new one,” she said. “This is for you, Inuyasha, my wonderful boyfriend. It’s called  _ Golden. _ ”

Then she began to sing.

_ “I can’t lie. _

_ Since the first note, _

_ I wanted this. _

_ To let you know, _

_ I can’t let you go. _

_ The golden eyes, _

_ The sweet face, _

_ Now you’re mine. _

_ So sing it strong. _

_ Sing my song, _

_ But now let’s make it ours.” _

As she continued singing, she looked away from Inuyasha, feeling embarrassed at just how far down her sleeve she’d worn her heart.

When she finished, she smiled sheepishly and looked at Inuyasha, waiting for his reaction.

After a silent moment of him just looking at her, she blushed.   


“Um, did you like it?” she asked nervously.

Inuyasha broke out into a wide smile.

“I loved it,” he replied. “You really wrote that for me?”

Kagome blushed again. “Well, yeah. You’re the only guy I know with golden eyes, so…”

Inuyasha laughed and gently took the guitar from her. After he carefully propped it up on the coffee table, he pulled Kagome into his arms.

“That was the best song I’ve ever heard,” he murmured against her hair. “You have a real talent, Kagome Higurashi.”   


Kagome laughed and squeezed him tightly. “I’m glad you like it.”

He pulled back to kiss her, and Kagome kissed him back, moving to wrap her arms around his neck and tug him closer.

“No one has ever done something so sweet for me,” Inuyasha said when they pulled away. “You’re so special, Kagome. You’re so special to  _ me.” _

Kagome closed her eyes and nestled her head against his chest.

_ I don’t know how it happened, but...I think I’ve fallen in love with him. It’s quick, but...when you know, you know. _

She smiled.  _ I’ll wait a while to tell him, though. There’s no rush; we have all the time in the world. _

o.O.o

When Miroku and Sango got home a while later, Sango immediately kicked off her heels and plopped down on the couch.

“I’m  _ exhausted,” _ she huffed. “It was fun, but I’m never going dancing again.” They all laughed as Miorku walked over to sit next to Sango, wrapping an arm around her and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Okay, dearest,” he cooed. “I’ll find something a little calmer for us to do next time.” Sango smiled at him before turning to Inuyasha and Kagome.

“Did you guys have fun?” she asked. “More importantly, is there any cake left?”   


Kagome laughed. “We did have fun and the cake is on the stove.”

“Yum!” Sango exclaimed. “Before Miroku and I dig in, let’s do your usual TikTok!”

Kagome nodded eagerly and smiled at Inuyasha. “What song do you want to do?”

They’d agreed that  _ Golden  _ would be a special one they kept between themselves, so they started to try and pick a different song.

They settled on one of Kagome’s newer songs, quickly running through harmonies before giving Sango the go-ahead to film.

At the end, Kagome looked straight into the camera.

“Oh, and by the way,” she began, “Inuyasha and I are officially together.”

Sango squealed and ended the video. “Really?”

Kagome and Inuyasha laughed. 

“Really,” Inuyasha confirmed.

“Man, what a night,” Sango said as she got up from the couch. “Now I’m gonna have some cake to celebrate you guys. I’ll get you a piece, too, sweetie.”

Miroku got up. “I’ll accompany you. Gotta get my fill of your sexy butt--er, face, before we go.”

Kagome laughed and practically fell off the couch, knowing that Sango’s face was probably redder than a tomato.

“It really has been quite a night,” Kagome said as she leaned against Inuyasha.

He wrapped his arm around her and held her close, kissing the top of her head before leaning his cheek against her.

“I guess I’ll have to get used to being a rockstar’s boyfriend,” Inuyasha teased. “I’m your newest groupie.”   


Kagome laughed. “You’re my  _ favorite _ groupie.”

“Your fans are gonna go crazy,” Inuyasha mused. “I can’t imagine what the comments will look like on our newest TikTok.” Kagome nodded.

“They’ll lose their minds,” Kagome agreed. “They’re so cute. Did you see how they reacted to a kiss on the forehead? Imagine the reactions to a confirmation of us being together. I’m so excited.”   


Inuyasha chuckled. “I never thought I’d be excited about something like this, but me, too. Or maybe I’m just excited about you in general.”   


Kagome looked up at him and smiled. “Yeah?”

Inuyasha set a hand on her cheek. “Of course. You...you’re everything to me, Kagome.”

“I feel the same,” she murmured before moving up to kiss him.

And with his hands on her and her lips on his, Kagome forgot to be afraid.

O.o.O.o.O

Inuyasha smiled as he watched their latest TikTok again. 

Kagome was sleeping soundly in the bed next to him, her breathing even and steady. 

Neither Miroku nor Inuyasha were ready to leave that night, so Sango had offered for them to sleep over. 

Luckily, Inuyasha had worn sweatpants that evening, so he’d just slipped his shirt off before crawling into bed next to Kagome. 

She had moved into his embrace immediately, tucking herself against his side and running her hand over his chest as he settled the blanket around them.

“Good night,” Kagome murmured. “This was one of the best nights I’ve ever had.

“Me, too,” Inuyasha replied softly. “Good night, Kagome.”

After a few shared kisses, Kagome had fallen asleep rather quickly, no doubt from all the cake they’d eaten. 

Inuyasha set his phone down and smiled, tightening his arms around her and kissing the top of her head. 

He was amazed at how strong she was, and he swore that he would never take her for granted. 

He would never let her go, either. 

Inuyasha had fallen in love hard and fast, but he knew it was real. He knew it was  _ right. _

As he drifted off to sleep, his final thought nearly made him chuckle. 

_ Who would’ve thought a TikTok would lead to this? _

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, what a fun story to write. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Part II coming soon to a cell phone near you.


End file.
